Scandalous Love Affair
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Vanessa's death touched many of her closest friends, but the biggest sorrow hit Dr. Florence Seward. Now she was left alone again, and her woe was deep in her heart. The kind of woe, which only love can cure. She wasn't certain of any man around her, until... Dr. Florence Seward/Sir Malcolm Murray. Rated M of course :D ;-) you know me !
1. Forbidden Fruit

Anniversary of death.

Yes, it was exactly one year, from the events that forced young Mr. Chandler, to shoot Vanessa on her wish, and send her to Blessed Peace in Lord's kingdom.

Every day since then, all her friends weren't living their lives as before.

Mr. Chandler, broken at first due to lack of Miss Ives presence…his love. Right she was the only woman, he ever loved.

Miss Catriona was savoring her grief in researching and helping to Sir Malcolm Murray and Ethan with dealing with Vanessa's death.

Victor Frankenstein was left completely alone once again…no not completely true…he had his friends, right. He spent a lot of evenings in Murray's residency with them.

Sir Malcolm though he was broken the most of them all. She was like his daughter…he loved her, as nobody could in such position. Sometimes he thought of her back then, when she _was…_ and he was in love with her not only like a 'parent'. But now she was gone, and there was no way how turn back the time.

But he wasn't the one who was suffering for his loss.

It was Florence. Yes Dr. Seward, who lost in Vanessa her true friend. After lot of years, after killing her violent husband, after standing alone in front of New York's court, after long time living alone and not showing her emotions up on the surface…Vanessa opened her heart, and made her feel once again like a human. Like a person. Like a woman. She was her only, real friends since she closed her feelings to others, and that was exactly the reason, why she felt the biggest sorrow in her heart for her.

She made her feel, like she could love again. She made her feel, like everything has its good solution. She made her feel, like she could be happy once again…sometime…but now.

Now she was left alone again, and her woe was deep in her heart.

This kind of woe, which any medical or psychotropic procedures could ever stop.

The kind of woe, which only _love_ can cure.

But she was acting too cold again. Not seeming she could catch any man's eye. No occasion until…

* * *

 _ **Anniversary of Miss Vanessa Ives's death**_

 _A lot of sorrow in my heart, my dears. It's been already a year since our_

 _Dearest Miss Ives died. She was the most beautiful, incredible, spontaneous,_

 _And charming woman I ever met._

 _So now, I would love to pay a tribute to her,_

 _Let her soul rest in eternal peace, And I invite all of you,_

 _My friends, on one week of Ball evenings,_

 _To remind us, how beautiful she was, not only_

 _During dancing…_

 _With sorrow and love in heart_

 _Dorian Gray_

,,Will you go there ?'' young secretary asked, after listening to Florence how she read the invitation aloud, on her way out of her office and off her work.

,,Well…if I had an escort, maybe…but I do not, and anyway, I don't have any evening gown, and I barely remember if I can dance,'' she answered politely between doors. ,,Nice evening Mr. Branskey…'' she offered slightest smile of hers, before she left.

Right from home, when she dressed in her lighter coat, creamy grey, she went on market place with her basket, to buy fresh vegetables and fruit for herself.

Marketplaces in London were not the most quiet place…and that was exactly what she loved about London. Time after time she missed New York City and its characteristic noise, and that was the reason, why she always after her work, even if she didn't have to, get out on fresh air, and into crowd of people. And the most crowded, and beautifully sounding place was exactly the market place.

Only there she felt free and easy, and was smiling even when it was raining, and as there was lot of alike days, since it was London.

She walked down the streets of market, aiming to her favorite stand with fruit. She greeted merchant with her pleasant voice and humble smile.

She gladly smiled on him because, but she doesn't like _every_ man, but she liked a lot of men she already met. And most of them were in London. Those polite, gentle, modest London men.

That's even why they called them 'gentlemen' anyway.

She could hardly admit it, but she herself, was desiring for men, who would be gentle on the surface and polite in public, but a bit of rebel inside him at home. There was that part of _vixen_ in her core, which was sometimes desperately screaming for release, but with no purpose, since she had nobody to _tame her_.

Of course she would never want anybody such like her previous husband was, because she was sure of her strength, but she wasn't as sure for fact she would have to defend herself before man she would fell in love with.

That was also the reason, why had that vixen nicely locked inside her, and was acting cold on the surface in front of men, because she didn't want to fall in love with the first guy she meet, and let him have all of her by snap of a finger…with a possible chance he could turn into that violent kind of man.

Yes…sometimes it was too paranoid thoughts even for herself, and she was getting mad of them but how could she defend herself when-

,,Doctor Seward ?''

She twitched, torn from her deepest thoughts, as she heard familiar voice.

Turning around, looking all over, and when she turned on other side she bumped at Malcolm Murray.

,,Oh, pardon me, I was…thinking,'' she smiled, swallowing her embarrassment of not noticing him at first and then impolitely bumping at him. Sometimes she forget, she is not in her office, where she could think as long as she pleased.

,,That's great, you know these days, there is just a few women, who still can _think_ ,'' Malcolm joked, chuckling down at her.

,,How are you doing Sir Murray ? I haven't seen you since…actually I haven't seen you since we were at your residency, reminding Miss Ives, with Doctor Frankenstein and Miss Hartdegen, and Mr. Chadler…'' she reached for fresh apple.

,,Right. It was half year ago. Too long time I tell you. We quite miss you in our little company,'' he smiled, watching her, paying to merchant.

,,Really ?'' she asked politely, and pleasantly surprised. Somebody has missed her presence. But she was very well aware why she wasn't coming back in Sir Malcolm's residency. Because Sir Malcolm Murray was very attractive man, and very polite, and gentle on surface, but after his past, and after his previous behavior…he was the exact exemplar of what she meant by her _'Do not fall in love with such kind of men'_ illustration.

,,Have you heard of that Ball Week, which Mister Gray is organizing in honor of our dear Miss Ives ?''

,,Yes, I received an invitation myself…''

,,And will you go there ?'' Malcolm smiled at her inquiringly as they walked down the alley.

 _Ho-boy I already heard this question once today…_

She whimpered in her mind.

,,Well…''

,,Well ?''

,,I do not have any escort-''

,,-Then would you go with me ? I do not have any escort too…'' Malcolm smiled hopefully.

A bit shocked, looking up at him, only now realizing how tall he was.

,,B-but I don't have any evening gown, or jewelry for such evening-''

,,-Trust me, you don't have to catch an eye of any men just with some kind of _stone_ in your cleavage, the real beauty is in women's eyes. And you have that kind of beauty,'' Malcolm chuckled again, when he saw how red she was turning in face. Slightly, but surely.

,,Thank you,'' she said not much determinedly, rather still shocked.

,,And if you don't have any gown, I could send you some as a gift. Then, would you go with me ? And I don't take 'No' as an answer !'' he chuckled again, watching her blushed cheeks.

,,I will look in my wardrobe-''

,,-Alright, then see you tonight by my residency, at seven ?'' Malcolm nodded shinning.

,,But-tonight ?''

,,Yes, first ball is tonight, Good day !'' he managed to say, when he already turned in another street, and walked away, leaving her in the middle of the alley, alone, in quiet-she haven't even noticed, they completely left marketplace and transported somewhere else-amazed, and paralyzed, by the fast splash of events that just happened.

* * *

 _Fine, fine Florence, it won't be so bad…some dress you found, you will enjoy the evening, and_ _ **his**_ _presence, but do not overdo ! It's only for tonight, you don't have to go on all the Balls right ! Just be nice, and polite, and everything will be-_

,,Good evening Mrs. Seward,'' Malcolm greeted her, as she was standing in front of the main doors of Murray's residency.

,,Good evening Sir M-''

,,Call me Malcolm, please, we are not in your office, and I am not one of your patients,'' he winked at her offering his arm.

,,Alright, Malcolm,'' she smiled, taking his arm and walking with him to prepared cab.

* * *

Walking into Dorian's residency, her mouth slightly opened, Malcolm noticed.

,,Have you ever been here ?'' he smiled, whispering.

She dryly swallowed, coming back with her eyes up to him ,,First time…''

,,Noble, right ?''

,,Magnificent,'' she breathed, smiling.

He took her coat, giving it to one of the servants.

,,You look breathtaking,'' he gasped, looking over her astonished.

She wore long dark emerald gown, adorned with black-laced patterns on its cleavage, and shoulders.

,,Thank you,'' she blushed as in the afternoon.

They walked to ballroom, meeting Ethan Chandler and Catriona Hartdegen.

,,Good evening Mrs. Seward,'' Ethan cheered ,,We haven't seen you for long time.''

,,Well I was busy in my work, nice to see you together again,'' she nodded smiling.

Suddenly as one song finished, immediately start another one, tempting for a waltz.

,,Can I ask you for a dance ?'' Malcolm turned to Florence, like it wasn't enough for him, she went with him.

But before she could vocalize her agreement, she managed just to nod and he was already gently guiding her on dance floor.

,,I have to warn you Sir Mal-''

,,Only Malcolm…remember ?'' he chuckled, aiming with her in the middle of the dance floor between other dancing couples.

,,Yes,'' she nodded, when he turned her to him, and gently offered his left palm while his other arm circled her waist.

His kind, pleasant smile was like sweet medicine for her, which was curing all her pain in her heart.

But she was brought back to reality when he scooted her very close to his waist, and start dancing.

,,You won't believe how long it is since I was last dancing,'' she giggled, still bit flushed.

,,And how long it is ? You're very good I have to tell you,'' he smiled even wider, making her slightly forget herself.

,,Well, the last time I was dancing was on my own wedding with my husband…shame me-''

,,-Don't say this. If you haven't got the best circumstances to dance, then it's not your fault. And woman should never say 'shame' on herself…it's not making her pretty. But I have to admit, there is something _Magnificent_ in this ballroom, and completely in this residency…''

 _He is so charming…_

,,Please tell me, you mean that _colossal chandelier_ ,'' she laughed, keeping in following his lead all across the dance floor, between other pairs.

,,Unfortunately no,'' he chuckled ,,I mean you.''

,,Then I have to disagree. There are more beautiful women here, I just picked the only ball gown I had,'' Florence giggled.

,,And that's making you not only so magnificent, but also very convenient !''

,,Well thank you,'' she was amazed once again.

He spun her around, before scooting her closer again, and tightly to his waist, but his hand supporting her back ever so gently, tenderly.

At the end of the Melting Waltz, she was pretty bewitched by him, and his dancing skills, and from the nice talk during.

His eyes and his smile making her legs turning into butter, she hardly sometimes avoid to stepping on his feet, but she always managed to keep her dance steps intact.

,,Thank you for beautiful dance,'' Malcolm smiled, taking her back to Ethan and Catriona.

,,I thank you,'' she was breathing a bit faster than before their dance, her ample chest nicely heaving in her cleavage.

,,Seems it's our turn now,'' Ethan chuckled in the Catriona's direction.

,,Well I don't think so, not that I cannot dance, but I'm not much fond of it…''

,,Another waltz at least ?'' he begged.

,,Alright, for you darling,'' she smiled.

,,Darling-are you two together ?'' Florence steadied her breathing, her lips parted in surprise.

,,Yes, for few months already,'' Catriona smiled approving.

,,Only our Sir Murray is still alone, like as he didn't want to admit anyone to himself-''

,,-You know it's not true Ethan,'' Malcolm chuckled.

,,But it looks like that. Many women were already trying to catch his attention…with no success,'' Ethan nodded, but another waltz begun, and he quickly asked Catriona to dance, and as she agreed, they appeared on dance floor right away.

,,Do you want to walk ?'' Malcolm smiled, at Florence.

,,If you want,'' nodding and taking his arm again.

* * *

They walked nearly through whole house, talking about past several months, talking about Vanessa, and about why Malcolm felt so alone, and why Florence felt such sorrow for her.

,,You know Malcolm, this is the first time, when I am letting out what I'm holding deep inside me, and you're the first one with whom I am actually able to talk about it…about Vanessa…about my sadness,'' Florence sighed as they walked in some completely empty hall, only lamps were making them such company.

,,I completely understand. You are also the first one with whom I am talking without any cover after so long time,'' he breathed sadly.

,,Then why haven't you found some lady to your side ? Ethan said , that many women wanted your company…'' she turned to him as they were already on the end of the hall, by some doors. The music barely hearable in here.

,,That is true, but I didn't want any of them,'' he said very seriously, his blue eyes piercing her.

,,And why ?'' she smiled, shaking with her head as she couldn't see any reasonable expl-

Her eyes went wide as she all of a sudden felt his lips on hers.

He forced her backwards, gently clinging to wall behind her, his hands on her hips, his warm, tender lips, gently pressing against hers, his tongue begging for entrance.

She was so weak, and so bewitched by him, she very easily gave in, and her arms fell around his shoulders, her eyes closed, her lips parting, inviting his tongue in her mouth.

Suddenly the music coming from the ballroom was _very well_ hearable in this forlorn hall.

Their tongues dancing in the rhythm of waltz, as _they_ were couple of hours ago.

His breath so hot against her lips when he broke the kiss ,,I was waiting for _this_ entire evening…''

She recuperated swiftly from that sweet delirium she haven't felt since….well maybe she haven't _yet_ felt like _this_ with anybody.

Quickly pushing him off her and stepping forward from the wall.

,,I…I think I should go,'' she swallowed, not able to look in his eyes. ,,Nice rest of the evening Sir Murray,'' she turned on her heel, and as fast as it was possible for her, she literally ran away from him.

Despite him following her and softly calling her name, she ran across the halls, and into foyer, taking her coat from servant offering him brief smile, and swiftly leaving Gray's residency.

 _You stepped too far…what you said to yourself before ?! NOT OVERDO ! And what you just did ?! Never learn ! You opened your heart to him too much !_

 _-But he was so kind, and gentle, and polite, and-_

 _-And, and, and ! Do you want to end up like you did several years ago ? Do you ?_

 _-But he is different !_

 _-You're saying now !_

 _S_ he walked so far away, and so long until she reached her own house.

And yet she could feel his soft, tender lips on hers. His tongue tenderly moving against hers.

Her fingertips lightly touched her lips.

,,Not in vain they say, that forbidden fruit tastes best…'' she turned into empty street, her voice a kind whisper in the bright night.


	2. Cinderella

_A.N.: Alright, I haven't got time yesterday to leave a note, I was rushing…I made a mistake I already fixed…it's not weekend it's literally Monday, so…and yes- my muse sat down on my lungs again and she refused to walk away until I write another Florence/Malcolm fic. I just love them, they are tasty together ! Oh dolls, I so wish I could be a part of that company, be there and see them dancing waltz…I mean all the company and especially Malcolm with Florence. Seriously who would now want to ?! Huh ? Everyone at least once in their life wanted to have his/her fairytale moment, right ? I had it on my final evening in Dance School, and my partner wasn't exactly the prince on white horse, but he was dancing great, and I miss that…I wish to transport at least once in 19_ _th_ _century to dance on one of these magnificent balls and have beautiful magical evening ! Ahhh-I'm a hopeless dreamer and I love it :D okay previous chapter I used Melting Waltz- original to Penny Dreadful form Abel Korzeniowski, and now I want to recommend to you to listen during Pyotr Ilyich Tschaikovsky – Waltz Of the Flowers :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

That morning Florence came in her work, greeting her secretary, she was in very good mood. No wonder after such evening.

She couldn't tell exactly if she was more shocked or pleased, or amazed from the kiss Malcolm gave her. But she couldn't deny, she liked it, and a simple kiss was cause of her today's good mood.

,,Beautiful morning Mr. Branskey,'' she greeted unusually.

,,Really beu-beautiful,'' he a bit stumbled after realizing what she just said.

She took off her gloves still with that delirious grin on her face, dreamily walking to doors of her office, but her secretary quickly stopped her at time.

,,You-you have a post-le-letter…a-and package,'' he stammered out of himself.

,,Letter ? Package ? Here ?'' she was surprised, but never stopped smiling.

,,Yes, here,'' he handed to her envelope, she took it, seeing her initials on it written in gothic.

She skillfully opened the envelope, and suddenly she smelled the familiar scent.

Lavender with something very manly.

 _Malcolm…_

It was the same cologne he had last night. Her eyes fluttered slightly after inhaling that addicting scent of him.

After moment or two she realized she is observed by her secretary, she shook with her head, opening the letter.

 _Dearest Mrs. Seward_

 _I hope I haven't upset you, or offended you by our last moment together last evening in Mister Gray's residency. If your answer is yes, then believe I did not intend to offend you, or shock you. I'd be glad, if everything between us was nice as until last evening. As you said, you picked the only one gown you had in your wardrobe, I allowed to send you a small gift. I hope it will fit to you and it will please your beautiful eyes, and I also hope, you will wear it tonight, when I pick you up by your house at seven again._

 _Kind regards Sir M._

She read in her mind quietly, smiling.

,,Gift ?'' she said aloud, surprised.

,,Yes, here, the package,'' young secretary handed to her a quite big package.

,,Oh thank you…'' she smiled taking it. Her brows still a bit furrowed. ,,How can he know my address ?''

,,Oh he asked me to tell him-''

,,-Mr. Branskey !'' Florence a bit scolding him.

,,I am so sorry Doctor, but he insisted….'' Young man defended himself.

,,Alright, but next time, don't tell anyone my address, even if he insisted. It's very dangerous, and it wasn't wise from you,'' she announced seriously.

,,Yes Doctor, I am so sorry-''

,,-Alright, tell me when my first appointment is here,'' she nodded walking in her office, closing doors behind her.

But then she smiled. In her mind she wasn't completely angry about him, telling to Malcolm her address. She was rather delighted. She felt how her cheeks were burning.

Walking with that very same smile to her conference table, and putting letter down on her desk with the package.

,, _I hope you will wear it tonight…_ I hope he didn't-'' she tore the paper from the package, opening the box, and gasping loudly ,,-Oh my God !''

Her palm on her mouth.

She picked up the Sapphire blue, long, rich ball gown, rightening it in front of her.

,,My God, Malcolm !'' she breathed amazed.

She never get such a gift ! And from a man !

 _Well he picked the best color he could, any kind of blue is really my favorite…especially Sapphire !_

She put the gown on her black coat, trying it to her waist, and it looked like it fits. But she wanted to be sure.

She locked the doors, and closed the blinds of her office, letting only lamps to shine , and dressed into gown since she had a little of time before her first patient.

,,Dear Lord !'' she cheered, spinning across the room, like she was a young girl after her man asked her for her hand.

The long Sapphire gown spinning with her in rich way, frilled hems of her gown, lightly brushing her carpet, the sparkles adorning her corseted waist and up to her big cleavage, and her short sleeves around her shoulders, nicely embracing her, as the dress was completely embracing her curves in exquisite ways.

She didn't even need any corset under the dress. It was wonderful and she never felt such pampered.

She had to go with him tonight again after such spectacular gesture from him.

* * *

Seven o'clock struck, and she was dressed, finished with slight adjustments of her powder, and her light rouge lipstick.

The doorbell sounded, and she swiftly turned with the exact smile as she had in the morning.

She rushed to doors, stopping in front of them, and quickly shaking off herself that smile and excitement.

 _I have to act normal, naturally, not too much excitedly and be calm, not to do any such scandalous thing like yesterday evening…alright ? Here we go._

She took a deep breath, opening her main doors.

,,Mrs. Seward,'' Malcolm cheered after seeing her.

,,Good evening Malcolm,'' she smiled.

,,Not Sir Murray as last evening ?'' he asked hopefully.

,,If you want me to call you like that ?''

,,No ! No please, stay by Malcolm,'' he smiled, looking over her, from head to toe.

,,I was wrong yesterday…or your magnificence knows no borders…'' he breathed amazed how beautiful she was.

,,You're only flattering me, you bought this dress, and I am gladly wearing it, thank you very much Malcolm,'' she nodded smiling at him, closing doors behind her after she took her creamy grey coat on. ,,I have to tell you, you have wonderful taste in clothes, and colors,'' she giggled, taking his arm and walking to cab.

,,I hoped you will like blue dress, and I wasn't wrong when I said to myself, this dress will look beautiful on you,'' he sighed dreamily looking at her again and again.

,,I love blue, especially Sapphire blue, you scored, if I can say,'' Florence giggled way more.

* * *

,,I'm amazed Mrs. Seward, you look breathtaking,'' Ethan greeted when they met once again beside ballroom, with Catriona and this time even with Victor Frankenstein.

,,Thank you, seems like my partner truly have sense for dresses,'' Florence winked at Malcolm who chuckled.

,,Malcolm ?'' Catriona gasped smiling.

,,Don't ask me,'' he slightly blushed, which pleased Florence, and she easily gave in conversation with Ethan and Catriona, and Victor as well.

,,Do you want a drink ?'' servant offered a tray with several drinks.

Ethan took two, and Malcolm as well.

,,Why do you think I drink ?'' Florence look at him seriously.

Yes she loved alcohol, not that she would get drunk every evening at home, but she loved to drink with friends if she had some, and she was really curious how he answer to her on her question.

,,Because witty and beautiful women like you surely don't usually refuse to drink on such event,'' he smiled politely.

,,Thank you,'' she took the drink nodding at correct answer.

,,Right ?''

,,Of course ! How else ?'' she smirked, sipping from her drink slowly. ,,Victor, you don't drink ?'' she smiled politely at him as he looked always the same, like a pile of misfortunes.

,,No, thank you, I'd like to always have a clear mind,'' he smiled, looking at dance floor.

* * *

They were talking for maybe more than few hours since they had a lot of talking about after past half year, and since yesterday Florence left before she could talk properly to Ethan or Catriona, they talked now.

They went through several glasses, several drinks and she get into much better mood than before, so relaxed she felt now, and sometimes she looked inconspicuously at Malcolm, as her bit drunken, naughty thoughts start making their way bravely through her mind and she start wondering about last night's kiss.

That beautiful, tender, loving, scandalous kiss.

,,And now, something very new, from our dear Tschaikovsky, something for all ladies here tonight, it's waltz especially for you. Waltz Of the Flowers ,'' Dorian standing himself on dance floor with his new Milady, ordering to the orchestra.

Music started, and couples start dancing in ballroom.

Florence just finished her drink…maybe the last drink, since her head was slightly spinning and she said herself _enough._

,,Can I asked you for dance ?'' Malcolm smiled daringly.

,,Gladly,'' she smiled, letting him walk with her to dance floor.

His hand once again on her back, holding gently, caringly supporting her as he start fluently dancing with her, when music increased from piano to mezzo forte.

And then suddenly, she didn't know how, but she was spinning with him across the ballroom once again, not only her head spinning now, and she felt extremely free and happy.

She started to think it was his arms around her making her feel so happy.

Her eyes trailing his lips, his smile, his eyes.

She closed her eyes for a moment, he smiled at her, as she was savoring the music, the embrace and the dance steps all over the dance floor.

,,You are great, even when you said you last danced on your own wedding,'' Malcolm chuckled surprised.

,,Thank you, well still it's long time…six years perhaps….yes right,'' she nodded. ,,Well not only my long dancing absence , but also my lonely life wasn't the best…''

,,Why ?'' Malcolm asked.

 _Of course he don't know about that violent bastard of mine…sure, Vanessa haven't told him, oh how good she was…_

,,Well my husband was meant to be my supporter,'' she start, knowing what she's doing but she couldn't stop, she had to tell him…

,,Yes ?'' he spun her around and back to him, gently dancing as her smile a bit faded.

,,And after our honeymoon he started being violent. There were more beating per day, then sweet talks as he used to have with me…and one day,'' she broke off, music increased to final forte and her head spun around as she did few second ago, and she felt dizzy, she had to support herself by Malcolm's arms.

,,Are you alright ?'' he asked worriedly quickly grabbing her waist and holding her carefully when waltz finished.

,,Yes, I just…need to walk for a while…some space…yes,'' she tried to narrow herself and back away from him but when she did so, it lasted only for few second before she fall again to his arms.

,,Come with me, let's walk then, but I'm not leaving you any space, or you'll fall and I won't let you,'' he noted caringly, she smiled.

She held firmly his arms and walked with him away from sultry ballroom, and away from drinks and nosy eyes.

* * *

After a while of walking, Malcolm had his eyes still on Florence to check her if she was falling, they both didn't know where they were going, both just sure to go away and keep walking.

Suddenly they both appeared in the same lonely hall as last evening.

Walking slowly across.

,,How do you feel ?'' he asked carefully, still supporting her.

,,Good…I'm good,'' Florence nodded.

,,I am so sorry for brining such topic, I didn't want to make you feel sick or-''

,,-No it wasn't from the topic-'' she shook with her head smiling once again, when they walked the hall slowly through ,,-it was due those drinks…I should be careful next time.''

,,Alright,'' he nodded glad, that she was okay now.

,,Actually I haven't finished what I wanted to say,'' she nodded.

,,No you don't have to-''

,,-I want, I want you to know. One evening when that violent bastard of mine, nearly killed me…but was faster than him, and when he scratched at my neck during strangling me, I was running out of breath, but I saw kitchen cleaver and…well-''

,,-You killed him,'' Malcolm finished inquiringly.

,,Yes. I wouldn't act like that, if I-''

,,-Had another choice…I know this feeling exactly the same. My daughter Mina…'' he breathed sadly.

,,I know- Vanessa told me. You know Malcolm,'' she looked up at him as they reached the end of the hall and ended by the same lamp as last night. ,,We do have something in common,'' she smiled.

She felt once again that enormous desire to kiss him. She didn't know if it was because of his smile, because of the circumstances, because of the place where it already once happened or just because it was _him_. But she felt her cheeks burning again, _she_ _was burning !_

,,Right Mrs.-''

,,Florence, you asked me to call you Malcolm, now I am asking you to call me…Florence-'' cupped his cheeks and brought him to her lips, kissing him passionately.

And it was just as good as last evening.

He still supporting her waist, his hands growing weak, resting on her hips, softly pressing her to him. Her hands still on his cheek, keeping him kissing her, as her tongue tangled with his, and slight whimper escaped her to his mouth.

She was spinning tonight for the third time. And it was _marvelous_ feeling.

But then her scolding, annoying voice of her logic kicked in again, and she realized what she just did.

She broke the kiss, backing away slowly, as Malcolm stood paralyzed in all the best ways.

Blushing, feeling her cheeks as red as that apple from marketplace yesterday, she uttered swallowing ,,I am so sorry…I shouldn't have done this-sorry,'' and she turned away from him, when he wanted to grab her waist once again, failingly.

She walked away across the hall.

,,Florence no, not now, please,'' he called for her desperately, when she speeded up her tempo.

She held her mouth silently sobbing in her palm, she didn't know why exactly she was crying but she had to get out of here, immediately.

* * *

Once again she was running down the streets, when Malcolm followed her even out of residency, but after few corners, he lost her.

She pressed herself against the wall in some hidden street, crying softly in her palm.

What the hell she was doing ?!

It was one year from her dear Vanessa's death. He was her nearest almost-family member. And she…

She get drunk, talked with him about her previous life, and all of a sudden she kiss him heatedly like it was no big deal.

She was walking too far to the edge, and if she is not careful, she will fall from the cliff…

She had to stop this.

She wasn't sure why she was crying so hard, when she slid down the wall, sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

If it was because of Vanessa and the fact she didn't deserve from Florence to treat with Sir Malcolm like this. If it was because of her poor situation.

Or…yes-that's it….she was crying so hardly because she missed the moment she was in Malcolm's arms, kissing him, letting him have her heart and soul for brief moment with no cover.

She missed him desperately, and that's why she was so desperately crying now…

What a familiar situation.

Where she already seen this ?

Right ! She was like Cinderella ! Young beautiful Cinderella, running away from her prince….well with that difference, Florence already did it _twice_.

* * *

 _A.N.: So what do you think ? How does it affect you ? I'd love to know...don't be afraid, we'll get more juicy, still remeber it was only second Ball Evening of **five** ;-). And what do you think ? Can we make this evening next chapter right away ? Hmm...tell me how do you feel, and I'' do my best = BY THE WAY ! I am a night creature...you know...I do live in Czech Republic, you know :D and I usually posts in OUR time around 23:00 or 0:00 :D which is American time about 17:00 or 18:00, I consider, who's haivng school or job is at home or after whole day , have time exactly about 18:00...so I'm posting pretty in your BENEFIT ! :D LOL sooo...who wants me to post tonight as usually, tell me in reviews ;-) :D or you will have to wait until I find some time between this week's exams...plenty...plenty exams :( ay, okay :D hope you enjoyed reading ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	3. Queen Of The Night

_A.N.: To the third of all good and evil ! This time recommending :_ _The Blue Danube Waltz - Johann Strauss Jr = on YouTube from 1:16. And Mozart Queen Of The Night full of course :D._ _Promised juicy continuing is here, and we are nearing to something, so let's find out in this chapter :333 love you guys, thanks for lot of positive reviews and opinions from you, I adore reading them, when I am satisfied with what I've just written. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you will remain with me ;-) lot of thanks to youuuu dolls_ _your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Florence sobered till next day. But she was feeling still the same.

Broken, alone, and foolish.

She was acting to other cold as usually, but inside she was crying as much as the last night out in the street.

She was desperate to see Malcolm, and withal she didn't want to meet him again.

It was bringing her more and more trouble…

She was trying to find some pros on what she did, then she realized, he started first, and it just made her second night to repay him his kiss, but more she was thinking about it, more lost she felt.

So unsure, so confused, so tensed.

She wanted him, she wanted to lose herself in his arms, or to disappear in the dark. She wanted to be with him, and repeat that _delicious, scandalous mistake_ she made last two nights, but she didn't want to be harmed due to her foolishness and her weakness for him.

She so wanted to find at least one reasonable matter, why she should repeat that mistake, or why she should be with him…if he only said something before he kissed her, it would make sense, surely…

But like this…she acted like senseless young girl she used to be, seeming to burn her fingers once again.

If he only said to her, how exactly he felt about her, or why he did that….maybe she would have then more self esteem or wouldn't be so scared of what she might do…

All day long she was dully listening to her patients.

What the hell happened to her ?

She used to be resistant to such things, and now look at her. She was listening to troubles of other people, thinking of her own, how more terrible they were, and how deep they were digging in her heart.

No letter this morning-of course how could he after what she had done.

No mention of his near presence or anything about him.

She felt like she fell through the floor from day to day.

And then…

Knocking on her office.

,,Yes Mr. Branskey ?'' she nodded at her secretary when he walked in.

,,Somebody wished to see you…'' young man spoke, slightly afraid.

,,But I don't have any other appointments for today, I'm on my way home Mr. Branskey,'' Florence taking her coat, was talking calmly to him.

,,He insist,'' young man uttered ,,a-and I said I will ask...be-before I let him in.''

,,You learn quickly,'' she smiled, her first smile during this damned day. ,,Alright, let him in,'' she nodded, buttoning her coat.

Secretary disappeared behind doors, and man walked in her office.

Her mouth fell open, and it almost forced her to sit down in her office chair, but she stood steadily.

,,Good evening Florence ?'' Malcolm asked very slowly.

,,Good evening,'' she nodded, her smile completely faded.

,,I wanted to talk to you, whole day I was deciding if I shall come here to you, or not…I was afraid, that you will refuse me,'' he said with low, sad voice.

,,You were afraid ?'' she slightly gasped surprised, _like he should be afraid of something_. She had the real reason _to be_ afraid.

,,Yes, and you don't know how much. I wanted to talk to you about last evening,'' he announced walking closer, she stood firmly, like she was rooted in her carpet.

,,Oh yes, I'm so sorry what I just did-I was drunk and that's inappropriate for a woman of my position-''

,,-No, exactly what you did was the only thing that _was_ right last night, and then…you ran away from me- _again_ ,'' he sighed sadly, clutching his tangled fingers together.

,,I know, I didn't know what I was doing,'' she explained.

,,I don't know if I offended you or not, but I want you to give at least one last _chance_ ,'' he said with his humble smile and she knew she'd give in again to that smile and his pleasant voice.

 _Oh if you only knew !_

,,Alright,'' she nodded smiling.

,,Good, shall I arrive with cab to your house again in three hours ?'' he smiled at her more.

,,Yes, at seven,'' she nodded her approval, before he left.

* * *

 _Oh Florence, what are you doing ? Are you sure you want to do it **again** ? No you can't…or…it would be finally explained, he would tell me what he feels, and then I could be finally sure of myself-yes…I will ask him, that's the aim of tonight !_

She was looking on herself in the mirror, dressed in the same dress as last night, once again without corset, as dress was clenching to her full curves, she had her grey coat on, only first two upper buttons were unbuttoned, revealing part of her neck. No overdone powder tonight, no lipstick, just herself.

Doorbell.

She walked out of her house smiling when she saw Malcolm.

,,Good evening Malcolm,'' she greeted.

,,Beautiful evening Florence,'' his smile was curing so miraculously.

,,I brought you a little gift…'' he opened a small box in front of her.

,,My God Malcolm !'' she gasped after box revealed quite big necklace, with the same Sapphire stone in the middle.

,,Do you like it ?''

,,You didn't have to buy me a gift !'' she shook with her head, smiling.

,,I wanted you to feel more beautiful, if it is possible…'' he chuckled.

,,I have no words for this, I-…thank you Malcolm, you're so generous,'' she blushed petting his arm.

,,Shall I ?'' he asked putting jewelry out of box and showing to put it on her.

,,Yes,'' nodding she let him to put on her neck that precious necklace, which was nicely lining her neck and it's big Sapphire was diving in her ample cleavage.

,,Thank you Malcolm,'' she repeated smiling and when he offered his arm once again she scooted to him, feeling his firm muscles and diving in that _safe_ feel again.

* * *

Everything was normal. Their talking, their behaving. Their drinking as well, but both were drinking less than previous night.

,,I was thinking of our yesterday talk,'' he uttered slowly after both finished their last drink.

,,Really ?'' she smiled, looking up at him.

 _Now it's the time !_

,,Malcolm-''

,,-Yes ?'' he smiled hopefully, looking at her inquiringly.

 _,,And now, ladies privilege !''_ conductor announced with big smile, and start playing with orchestra The Blue Danube Waltz from Johann Strauss from the faster tones.

,,Would you dance with me ?'' she asked politely this time, smiling charmingly at him, because their dancing was the best occasion to talk without cover together, and when they both felt relaxed and happy together.

,,It will be my pleasure,'' he smiled, walking together on dance floor for the third time already.

She put her palm in his and start delicately dancing with him, as other pairs were seeming to be already tired.

,,You know Malcolm, I wanted…I need to ask you something-and please answer me truly,'' she started twirling with him in big ballroom.

,,Yes, anything for you Florence,'' he smiled waiting for question.

,,Why that _kiss_ ? I know…I followed , but I need to know, why the kiss first evening ?'' she let him to spun her twice, and then scooting her closer to him, and raising her carefully up around, landing on other side of his waist, before he moved her lightly with dancing steps back to his front.

His smile went wider ,,If you stayed and not ran away, you would already _know_.''

,,Then why ? Why you don't want anybody else, why you needed to have me…to have me give you my heart ? Why ?'' she kept on asking while twirling around and around with him ignoring everything around her except Malcolm.

Music softened.

,,Because you are the one _I fell in love with_ ,'' he breathed and music went back to forte.

,,You mean it ?'' she smiled, finally understanding.

,,I would never lie to woman about such thing,'' he went serious, but still smiling.

 _But now is the problem there…won't he turn into_ _ **that**_ _kind of man-you have to try it !_

 _-And get burned ?_

 _-OH SHUT UP FINALLY !_

Their steps faster according to music.

They realized only they left, being observed by the rest of Gray's guests.

Nicely continuing dancing together, as orchestra seemed to enjoy them both too. Now both knowing, what they exactly felt for each other. Malcolm still not completely sure of what she felt, but he was glad , she finally knew, what he meant by their kiss...that it wasn't only some blind _desire_ , but something much, much more-and he needed her to know, for _how long_ he felt it, but he enjoyed the dance, waiting for privacy.

Spinning and spinning, until the final tones of grand final.

Mister Dorian with the rest of guests clapped excitedly, when they went back off the dance floor.

,,Don't you want to walk ?'' she asked him smiling, catching breath.

,,Only if you promise to me, you won't run away from me ?'' he chuckled, sligthly panting too.

,,Not this time- I promise,'' she approved, taking his arm.

* * *

,,And why me ?'' she searched answer in his eyes.

,,Because I never met woman like you in my _whole life_. And after several things- as you said- _we have in common_ …I was thinking of you _every single day those past six months_. I **missed** you so much. And when I get invitation on Mister Gray's balls, I saw an occasion to tell you,'' he explained when they transferred to the same hall.

Florence looked on the end of the hall, the same lamp, the same doors, same carpet, and red walls.

She smirked ,,We could call _this_ already _our_ hall, right ?''

,,Sure,'' he chuckled waiting what she might do, but when she made step forward he led her fluently at the end of the hall.

,,Maybe I was too hurry, or too rough in telling you, but believe me, I would never want you to feel sad again….after my long sadness, and after you opened your heart to me, you opened mine as well,'' he smiled at her during walking.

She was amazed of what he said.

,,I would never expect I would feel so good with anybody ever in my future,'' she assured him, by her smile. ,,I felt like being alone, and curing people is my fate-but I forget there is a _chance_ , someone could cure _me_ ,'' her voice trembled, when they reached the end of the hall.

,,I don't promise I will cure you-'' Malcolm was standing opposite her, not touching her anymore, but looking firmly with those sparkles in his eyes, to hers chocolate brown ones with the same charm ,,-But I promise, I will try it, if you let me.''

That was everything she needed to know at that moment, she took a step forward to him, as he did, closing the gap between them together, and they crushed in together kiss.

Long, long passionate kiss, this time spinning with no chance to stop, their tongues glazing each other, Malcolm's hands held her _firmly_ if she wanted to run away again, circling around her waist and softly raising her up to him, while her hands were thrown around his shoulders, clutching him desperately close to her.

Kissing as long until their lack of breath forced them to break the kiss.

Both looking in each other's eyes, after brief catching of breath they crushed to kiss once again, this time Malcolm pressed her gently to wall behind her and she willingly let him, unless he was kissing her, unless she was in his arms, unless she knew what he felt for her, and she was determined she is not doing foolishness.

It didn't felt like a _foolishness_ anyway anymore.

Finally her voice of logic have nothing opposite.

Whimpering against his mouth when his left hand petted her side, and his right hand slid lower, tugging up her gown to reach her thigh covered with creamy beige stocking.

His lips trailed down her jawline, pressing soft kisses all along and down to her neck. He reached her pulse point, and pressed one big open mouthed kiss on her vein.

Her heart beating as fast as race, like it would every moment jump off her heaving ample chest.

,,Mhh-Malcolm,'' she moaned, lolling her head back against the wall, when he kissed lower, dipping with his lips between the swells of her breasts in her corseted cleavage below her necklace.

His hand petted up her clothed thigh, and her hands fell down on his back, as he was still lowering. And then kissing back up, sticking to her pulse point again, and start sucking gently but determinedly, drawing silent groans from her.

,,We-'' she swallowed, her eyes fluttering, her hand pressing at the back of his head, clutching him closer to her neck ,,-we s-should-''

,,-No don't say _it_ …'' he mumbled against her skin, nearly whimpering, never stop cosseting her neck ,,every time you say 'should' you run away from me…'' he nuzzled to her neck and cleavage, holding her thigh and her side a bit tighter.

He was afraid ! Oh how sweet…

,,I'm not going anywhere-'' she moaned deliriously from such pleasure she was receiving ,,-I just wa-wanted to say, we _should_ find more _private_ place, but if you don't want-''

,,I want ! I want so much Florence…''he looked in her eyes, breathing to her lips.

Brushing her nose against his.

,,You want me ?'' she breathed eagerly to his mouth, barely kissing him, but lightly touching his parted lips with hers, teasing, tempting.

,,Yes ,'' he agreed, leaning closer to kiss her, but she kept that slightest distance between their mouths to keep teasing for a moment longer by moving her head back when he moved forward to her.

,, _Now_ ?'' her breath as hot as his.

,,Yes,'' he swallowed dryly, his lips parting again, brushing on Florence's.

She smiled, because her vixen inside her was waiting for this moment, and she just let her out of the _chains_.

She gently pushed him off her, but not so far, as he was still afraid of her running away, holding one her side to be sure. She stepped around him grappling at the handle of _those doors_.

She absolutely wasn't expecting anything from that room, she just wanted a bit bigger _privacy_ ,than on that hall, so she just wanted to be covered at least by some doors for a chance somebody was passing around, but after she opened the doors, she was shocked.

They very likely invaded a guest room, with bed, wardrobe, drawer, and there were even the key in the lock.

They didn't hesitate as the same idea flashed their minds, she pushed him in the room with her, and behind her, she swiftly closed the doors and locked. Pressing her forehead against the doors on her palm as a mark of relief they avoid the nosy eyes, before she turned to him.

,,A little cross ?'' he asked, looking down at her.

,,You've seen it-'' she rapidly reached behind her with her palm landing on the back of her neck ,,-I should let my hair grow a bit longer to cover it-''

,,-No. We shouldn't cover the scars of our past,'' he offered slight smile, stroking her cheek, and holding her waist with one palm, leaning around her shoulder to reach the back of her neck, and softly kissed her little cross-scar.

Her eyes fluttered.

Turning to her with his back, he revealed to her behind his collar also small scar.

,,Mrs. Evelyn Poole-Witch-Satanist…yes I let myself be conjured by witch-what a hopeless case of me,'' he sighed chuckling, when he turned back to face her.

,,And how can you know, I am not witch too ?'' she smirked running her hands up his clothed chest, smiling.

,,You are too much _educated_ for being a witch,'' he chuckled again, kissing her passionately.

Kissing endless in privacy now, they couldn't tear from each other. At that moment they heard on the hall echoing Gray's voice from ballroom announcing Mozart's aria Queen Of The Night, and immediately orchestra start playing and main singer start singing.

,,For me, there is only one Queen of tonight,'' Malcolm smiled against Florence's lips, making her whimper in endearment.

,,Once I told to Vanessa 'You have to trust people, they can surprise you'…'' she was kissing him, clutching him as close as she could, when he was circling her waist again, petting all over her back. ,,And she trusted one man, who turned to be a vampire and everything went wrong…''

,,I'm not a vampire, and I don't assure you everything will be as rosy as your beautiful lips…'' he kissed her gently, she moaned softly ,,…but I beg you at least to give me a chance and we could try to make our future better…together,'' he nodded lavishing her with soft sweet kisses.

She nodded, letting him roll up her gown, he fell with her in his arms on the bed, tenderly kissing, and hugging each other.

Her hand trailing down his clothed chest and to the bulge on his pants. Humming her moan to his mouth as approval of how _hard_ and _big_ he was.

She rubbed him gently, teasingly through his pants, making him growl desperately to her skin, when he was spreading loving kisses across her ample rich cleavage.

Licking her lips before he descended with his lips on hers again, she unbuttoned his pants and reaching under his shorts, feeling him harder, he melted to her neck when she touched his soft smooth skin with her fingers.

He bit her lower lip, making her whimper softly in pleasure, she shoved him off his pants and shorts, and when he wanted to reach to her undergarments, she stopped him.

,,No, love…I want to have all of you tonight,'' she quickly pushed him up, and rolling over him as they still were on the side of the bed, she was straddling him now, her gown folded around her knees and on his waist, she start unbuttoning his jacket, and then slowly his white shirt, button after button, pressing teasing kisses below each undone button.

He was growling aloud his pleasure, lying steadily below her.

She tugged him up by his opened collar, when she finished his upper layers, kissing him and harshly taking them off him, tossing it beside the bed. Meanwhile he worked on the laces on the back of her gown and when he unlaced them all, he ran his hand up her smooth bare back.

,,You don't wear corset ?'' he asked surprised.

,,I do, but I don't need any under this dress,'' she giggled, running her fingertip gently up his nose and circling his face, down to his jaw, teasing, and down his neck, lower lower on his chest and his firm stomach, before she reached his tip once again.

,,Ohhh-Florence,'' he made her squeak when he flipped their positions once again, tugging her gown down very carefully, and very slowly.

Until it ended on floor beside his shirt and jacket, he slid off her slippers, kissing up her calf with stocking, and up her thigh, gently spreading her legs. Passing by her private zones, he kissed up her toned flat belly, and up to her ampleness.

,,My God-Florence, you are beautiful,'' he sighed, when he start kissing, pampering her both breasts.

She smiled at his flattering, enjoying every his movement, every slightest contact of his lips with her skin, every fondling of her sides, before he get with one his palm below her undergarments, and pressed his hand on her pussy.

,,M-Ma-Malcolm,'' she moaned, when he touched her, and when two of his fingers rubbed her slit before he thrusted them in her silky heat.

Her lisp parting in desperate gasp, he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her following moans, when he start moving his two fingers inside her.

,,Ohhh-Malcolm,'' she cried to his mouth, when he found some very sensitive spot inside her, her hips start bucking forward to meet his fingers, to force them deeper inside her.

But to her agony he pulled them out, twirling his fingers around the hem of her undergarments and tugging them down to reveal her sweet pussy for him.

She couldn't deny closing her eyes, it was quite long time, since she revealed _herself_ to a man. And especially to a man who stole her heart, if he now will be disgusted, she won't take it very happily.

But he tugged her undergarments down, kissing up her other calf, and up to her knee gently biting it, making her gasp again with smile on her face, but she was rather still tensed, waiting. Kissing up her thigh, and her inner thigh, until he reached exactly the place she was most afraid of.

It wasn't place for observation…it was for something _else_.

But what she meant by ' _something else'_ absolutely wasn't what Malcolm just did, but it surprised her in exquisite ways.

,,Malcolm !'' it literally forced her to groan aloud her surprise and pleasure at once when he dig his mouth between her thighs and start kissing, licking and sucking at her slit, and her clit.

Once a time tugging her hair above with his lips, before coming back between her legs, and to licking on her clit.

,,M-mmma-M-mmmhhhmmm-'' she wasn't able to say anything, amazed, and overwhelmed by his skillful tongue and lips, nipping, sucking, flicking _slowly_.

,,Ohh-hohoooohhh-'' she simply couldn't be quiet, and that was pleasing him way more, to listen to her swirling, twitching form, below his mouth.

His hands trailed up from below her hips and her thighs, up teasing her sides with his fingertips, making goosebumps on her smooth tender skin, while she was writhing and moaning beneath him, fisting sheets around her head, her eyes squeezed her lips parted, letting out all her pleasure.

 **Exactly** by _this_ she meant _'her vixen to be tamed'_. This was perfect. And she seriously never received French lovemaking, even when she heard about it, but never experienced with it.

Until now…

As the highest notes from Queen Of The Night hit their ears, it pretty looked like Florence herself was singing them, her lips widely parted her moans choked in her throat, when Malcolm sucked on her clit longly.

She gasped when he nipped her, and she was desperately panting for breath, she was holding all the time.

,,Oh-oh-oh-Ma-mmmm-oh-oh-'' she moaned with each kiss on her pussy he gave her.

Loosing herself completely in his caresses, when his hands reached her ample breasts, and he kept on licking her slit with long strokes of his tongue.

,,GOD !'' her loud cry of her climax echoed through the room, mingling with finishing Queen, and Malcolm smiled, feeling her tensing, and arching her upper body beneath his hands, her thighs shivered around his head, almost giving out.

She petted his hair, biting her own lip, when he kissed her between her legs once more, before moving up with his kisses and to her heaving chest.

He was fantastic.

Nobody made her ever feel like _that_ …she was in heaven, but it was nearly nothing in compare what shall come.

He shaking off himself his pants, took her sides, and gently moved her on bed, to be comfortable, lying atop her, her stockings so pretty and so silky too, when she ran her leg around his waist and to his lower back, forcing him down at her.

She was smiling-oh-and how beautifully it fits her, when she smiles, he thought, kissing her lovingly.

His hard length was pressing against her inner thigh, she noticed, gasping when he without any warning deliciously roughly pricked into her.

,,Ahhh-'' her loud moan was making him sure how much she liked it.

,,Florence,'' he growled to her still rapidly heaving breasts.

,,Malcolm, ah-yes-ohhh, please…yes-uhh,'' she was nodding to his rough strokes inside her.

His beard brushing against her skin, tickling her, fondling her as it was soft.

His hot breath teasing her exposed throat, she moaned her approval.

Every his hard thrust, making her cry harder, louder out her satisfaction and arousal.

,,Yea-yes !'' she bit her lip, rocking with him in rhythm, capturing his lips in loving kiss. When she brushed his back with her nails he growled to her mouth to her delight.

His hard, throbbing member, thrusting fluently deeper, stretching her inner walls.

,,God-Ma-Malcolm ! Ahhh-God !'' She cried in desperate effort to keep herself by her senses. It was impossible, he was so great, his cock so hard, his moves and kisses and tongue and lips so soft and smooth, his hair on the head of his shaft teasing her clit, the only thing she could do was not forget breathing and whimper aloud. His sweaty muscular chest, was pressing to hers delicately, and it was the best feel ever.

And when he moved even yet more deeper, being with his entire length inside her she couldn't take it, and screamed through a moan her ecstatic reach of her orgasm.

,,Ohhhhhhh,'' her legs now really trembling, her leg falling off his lower back, her muscles clenched around his member bringing him to his own peak, he growled to her mouth when he spilled inside her inner walls.

Her hands uncontrollably falling on each side of her head, she managed only to kiss him back, before gasping for breath and trying to ease herself from her high peak, she haven't felt for pitifully long time.

Well…Malcolm absolutely fixed it.

He after kissing down to her sweaty belly and back up, collapsed on top of her breasts, managing only to scoot to one her side, until he steadied his breathing too.

Crawling more up, offering to Florence his chest, and she scooted to him like a little girl, her hand ran around his waist.

She wasn't gratified like this for so long, she was already desperate for such contact with man, and the fact he loved her was _heartwarming_ , making her sigh contentedly almost sleepily.

,,Florence no, don't fall asleep, we need to yet appear _there_ ,'' Malcolm pointed at doors ,,they would miss us, and what would they think about us ?''

She smiled nuzzling to his chest with closed eyes.

,,I guess they wouldn't be so far from _the truth_ ,'' she smirked looking up at him, in his blue eyes.

They both start laughing before kissing again.

,,Ohh-I love you,'' he sighed watching her, petting her side.

,,And I am glad I haven't declined your invitation today...love,'' she smiled giggling.

,,Say it again,'' he closed his eyes listening to her.

,,Love-''

,,Mhmm-once again,'' he hummed, making her smile widely.

,,My love Malcolm,'' she kissed his chest, and start kissing upper and to his jaw.

,,Don't tell me, you are such a _vixen_ to have another ride ?'' he chuckled watching her innocent face.

,,Tame me…'' she breathed against his lips her eyes closing.

,,Shall I ?'' he kissed her.

,,Tame me my love,'' she bit her own lip through a naughty smile.

,,But this is not appropriate _talk_ of woman of _your position_ ,'' he chuckled rolling atop her.

,,That's true…but right now I am in the _position_ when I am completely _disarmed_ ,'' Florence giggled when he start kissing her breasts, and to her rosy erected nipples.

,,Really ?''

,,Mhmm-disarmed from all the responsibilities, courtesies, conventions and all those snobbish _excuses_ , which anyway only refrain from more _pleasurable things_ …'' she smirked with her sweet voice, meanwhile Malcolm moved lower with his kisses.

He kissed above her pussy ,,For example like _these_ things ?''

,,Ah-'' she gasped with smile ,,exactly-AHHH !''

* * *

High notes from another Mozart's known aria echoing through the whole residency, coming from ballroom.

Florence smiling at Malcolm as she held his arm, walking into company.

,,Where have you been ?'' Ethan cheered talking with some short, redhead man, on first sight Florence haven't recognized him, only when he turned to them.

,, _Walking_ ,'' Malcolm said with Florence with one voice, making Ethan laugh.

,,Alright, I'd gladly introduce to you Mrs. Seward, this is-''

,,-Mister Ferdinand Lyle !''she gasped in delightful surprise.

,,Good evening Doctor Seward,'' he cheered.

,,How are you doing ? Still married to a woman ?'' she joked, her smile obviously not from his presence, but because she could still hold Malcolm's arm, but she was delighted to see one of her _cured_ patients.

,,Witty as always. I'm glad to see you, I came back from my journey to Egypt,'' Lyle nodded smiling.

,,I know I heard, but-wasn't it supposed to be for _longer_ time ?''

,,I couldn't bear local weather and…local people are also not very pleasant as I found out, especially women, sure Sir Malcolm ?'' Lyle chuckled, and Malcolm nodded.

Florence's eyes went wide, but she kept her smile on her face.

,,Or those _courtesans_ are too expensive,'' Lyle joked, Florence recognized, since he was still attracted to men, but she waited when both Ethan and Lyle turned to dance floor, and she leaned to Malcolm's ear.

,,One more comment of how _your_ traveling sexual desires were _extinguished_ , and _next time_ I will bite you all over,'' she dangerously naughtily smiled, her breath hot against the shell of his ear, he trembled.

,,Really ? Sounds _tasty_ ,'' Malcolm repaid her dangerously smutty look, wanting to kiss her but she turned away with her face, to not be too suspicious on surface, when they weren't officially together in public, and he was only her great dancing partner and escort.

,, _Playful_ …I love that on you,'' he whispered to her ear before Ethan turned back and Malcolm asked ,,Where is Catriona ?''

,,Somewhere _walking_ with Mister Gray…'' Ethan nodded smiling.

Florence looked at Malcolm at the same moment when he looked down at her, both giggling a bit, like an immature kids, but they very well knew why they were giggling, because the word _walking_ had double sense for them now, and they just couldn't deny, how amazing their _walk_ was tonight.

* * *

,,Thank you for _wonderful_ evening,'' she said to him, both standing in front of her house, she opened the doors and stepped in between.

,,I thank you Florence,'' he smiled, leaning to her for kiss, she smiled against his mouth.

His hands slowly reached her sides, and she giggled to the kiss.

,,Can't I just…walk inside, for tonight ?'' he mumbled still kissing her, his hands petting up her sides, higher and higher before she stopped him, holding his palm below her cleavage ad breaking their kiss.

,,But this is not how gentleman like you, Sir Malcolm, treats with lady like me in public….what should my neighbors think of me ?'' she giggled teasingly. ,,Besides…you already were _inside me_ for tonight, twice,'' she bit her lip whispering.

,,Thrice if you count my _tongue_ ,'' he wanted to lean for another kiss but her hand landed on his lips.

,,Jesus, fine, thrice-that's also enough,'' still giggling she slid her palm off his mouth.

,,Alright, then see you tomorrow evening, here at the same time ?'' he asked hopefully, narrowing himself with polite smile.

,,I'd be glad, thought,'' she smiled too, but when he wanted to turn away and walk to cab, she bit her lip and tug him down kissing him.

He chuckled to their kiss, making her moan slightly when he tugged at her lower lip. Last kiss and he smiled, walking away.

Smiling dreamily, she closed her main doors behind her, locking and walking across her hall and living room, aiming to bedroom.

,,Hmhmm-hmmhhhh,'' she was humming contentedly, smiling dreamily, like she long time wasn't at home, dancing across her living room into bedroom.

She felt like a little girl, no, like a young girl, in her seventeen, dancing freely in the woods of Devon, by her auntie.

Right, she never talked about her aunt…she was a lot alike her, and she loved her, when they both were young, but when they grew older, they alienated a bit. Florence moved in New York with her parents, and she never met her dear, lovely, witty, and strong, pepper aunt….and then one day she heard, she was burned for witchcraft.

Florence yet never was so broken as she was after hearing such news….since then, she never talked with anybody about her ancestors or about her auntie…never.

She grew older, and almost completely forgot about her until…until Vanessa brought her memories about Joan Clayton back. But she wasn't thinking of her in bad meaning, no…she always remembered her, walking with her through the woods, when she was young and innocent, dancing across the wood like crazy girl.

Every time she reminded this, she was grinning almost laughing, happily at the memory.

She danced to her bedroom, still smiling.

Starting at laces of her gown, she start reminding the events of this evening, dreamily closing her eyes, and her fingers slowly unlacing.

 _Remembering Malcolm's lips, trailing her neck and caressing her cleavage, his hands on her back, working at laces of her corseted gown._

The dress slid down her body, landing around her ankles.

Taking down her underwear, and then slowly rolling down one, and then second stocking.

 _His kisses spreading along her calf, and up to her knee, his teeth gently biting at her dimples, his mouth moving against her skin of her inner thigh._

Her left hand resting on her breast as her eyes were still closed, and she was diving in her memories, her smile turned into delirious expression with slightly parted lips. Her other hand trailing down her body with her fingertips.

 _Kissing down her front, lower and lower, and lower, his lips descending on her pussy…_

Her fingertips reached between her thighs, and her lips escaped soft moan.

 _His gorgeous tongue making her wet and pliable, disengaged and pleading for more-_

She swallowed clearing her throat and putting her hands rest on her belly.

She slightly shook with her head ,,What have you done to me Malcolm ?'' asking her empty bedroom.

But she received no answer.

She sighed still dreamily, taking on her nightgown and heavily falling to her bed, softly covering herself with her sheets.

But before she succumbed to tempting sweet sleep, only one thought was in her mind-she didn't regret anything what happened tonight and it was heartwarming feeling, to know, somebody loved her, was behaving politely in public, and could make her scream from pleasure in privacy….and the best about it was-it was Malcolm, and he wanted her just as she was, showing her _how_ he loved her. How long he aspired for her presence, for her attention, for her sweetness and for her hidden vixen.

Her voice of logic agreed-for the very first time-and she was happy to know, she _jumped_ down of that cliff, being safely caught in Malcolm's arms, and diving in such passionate happiness, especially with Malcolm.


	4. Felicia Amelloides

_A.N.: Hi dolls, I hope last chapter was finally something we can call 'affair' yet ;-) :D and it will be just better. So for those who liked previous chapter, now we'll have continuing. Yes I still have to make everybody around 'fall in love with each other' because I am hopeless case of romantic mixed with that part of smutty pervert :D yes…and I love it, so I hope you do to ;-) fourth night of five, don't forget ! Soooo sorry for long wait, 'cause this week was tough on my finals exmas, and I was seriously relaxing on weekend- and wasn't doing anything at all, so I apologize, and here you go , I'm making it up to YOU :3. Recommended Waltz : Émile Waldteufel - The Skater's Waltz. Enjoy the chapter :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

When Florence woke up, a sudden smile creep up on her features.

She sighed happily, cuddling in warm bed, thinking of last night. On dancing and Malcolm, and his lips, and his arms, and his muscles on his chest, and his firm stomach, and his hard-

Different kind of doorbell, announcing her post, interrupted her from her morning dreaming.

But it haven't torn her smile off her face. She stood up, walking to her main doors, and picking up few letters down on floor.

,,Postcard from Egypt-Mister Lyle, you have overtook your own greeting from the tropics…as always faster than greetings,'' she giggled walking back to her bedroom.

The second envelope was with her money yearned in her work.

And third one…

She grinned wider.

Quickly opening the letter as she sat down on bed.

,, _Dear Florence. What a wonderful night. I haven't slept better for longer than a year. I was dreaming of you, and of last night dance, and our_ _ **walk**_ _. I already missed you when I left to the cab…and I miss you even more, right now. I hope tonight we will have more time to dance…your in love Malcolm,''_ she read aloud, smiling and smelling the letter, which smelled once again like a manly lavender.

,,Right, tonight again…and yet tomorrow final Ball !'' her eyes slipped from her bed down on her Sapphire gown, and her necklace on her nightstand and her slippers down on floor.

,,I need to buy new gown…or two,'' she giggled.

Looking at her slippers, raising them up to her ,,And new slippers !'' she gasped, when she saw how much the soles of her slippers were all abraded-literally danced off.

,,Strange, I haven't noticed I've lost somewhere one diamond,'' her brows furrowed when she found out, diamond on one of her slippers was missing. She probably lost it somewhere on dance floor.

Anyway, she had time, since her first appointment today, was around noon, and she had her salary in her hand, so she dressed up, and freshly went off to the town.

* * *

Wandering across her favorite boutique, she smiled, greeting her favorite merchant of all in London.

,,Laurent !''

,,My favorite girl !'' Laurent said with his French accent. Tall as her, browner type of skin, bald, with dark brown eyes, which weren't as _dark_ as they seemed on first sight.

He was the best mode adviser for her in whole London, knowing he also wasn't interested in women, but she gladly talked to such men. They always had good advises and good talks with women her personality.

,,Do you need some new coat or-'' he gasped in near excitement, leaning to her and whispering ,,-have you already burned all your black clothes ?'' his French accent was divine, as she heard a lot of French talking people in her life, since she was learning for short time French, but native French fashionista is perceptible.

,, Laurent !'' she laughed, pushing at his shoulder.

,,Oh-pity …then what do you need ?'' he smiled.

,,Advise-''

,,-Mhh-and something new ?'' he chuckled, making her giggle.

,,I need a ball gown-''

,,-YOU ?!'' he yelped across all boutique.

,,Shush ! Yes me !'' she whispered harshly, to not overtaking attention on her.

,,Blessed God in Heavens, don't tell me-you finally found someone ?'' he cheered, like a little child.

,,Well…'' she blushed.

,,Well ?''

,,But we are not yet publically-''

,,-Oh my dear !'' he gasped, hugging her.

,,You have to be quiet !'' she laughed.

,,I promise I will lock my mouth . Sooo-what exactly are you looking for, what are you expecting from that gown ?'' he walked with her to ball-dresses.

,,Actually two gowns, today and tomorrow…'' she looked at long black gown.

,,No-no-no-not black again ! I know, you're pretty in black, but not now deary…look elsewhere !'' Laurent swiftly stopped her, when she wanted to look on it thoroughly.

,,We do have a fresh, _torrid_ novelty from Paris, let me find it,'' he buried himself in some aisle.

She sighed with another smile, looking _elsewhere_ , and she found , pretty fluffy , long, lavender gown, rich from the waist to the floor, and with nice shoulder short sleeves, and very nice cleavage…also not small thought.

,,That's better ?'' she asked, taking Lavender gown, and checking it's waist and its cut.

Laurent's sight went back to her and he smiled ,,Yeah that's exactly it ! Brilliant ! One of the best pieces…it's sateen with chiffon corset and it has buttons on its front.''

,,And how can I get it on me, then ?'' she looked at him a bit confused, since none of her dresses had buttoning on front.

,,Easily, believe me…aaand –look at _this one_ ,'' he held in front of her bloody red gown, the same cut, rich slubbed lower skirt, but it wasn't sateen but dupion, waist was patterned with organza, and corsage was adorned with black lace.

,,Alright…do you think I can wear such dresses ?'' she was trailing with her palm across the silken material, adoring every bit of those two fabulous dresses.

,,Absolutely !'' he didn't hesitate at her question, and gave to her red dress.

,,Alright, and I have –one more asking…some underwear ?'' she asked very slowly, she never discussed with _him_ her undergarments.

,,Oh-I understand…here, also Paris,'' he handed her as bloody as the dress, red corset, with black stripes on its front.

,,No…it's too _screaming_ …isn't it ?'' she wildly shook with her head, but then her tone turned inquiring.

,,It is ! It is…'' Laurent chuckled.

,,Nooo…it's too…too screaming-''

,,Look…you can choose. Do you want _him_ to make you _scream_ -''

,,-Laurent !'' she laughed, but he avoid her another stroke to his shoulder, by picking another corset.

,,Or do you want him to be soft, and tender….then choose something, _soft and tender_ ,'' he showed her creamy colored corset, with shinny white lace patterns around upper hem, and small bow in the middle.

,,This one is smaller ?'' she asked checking the _soft and tender_ one.

,,It's not smaller, it's just not for _covering_ ladies décolletage,'' Laurent whispered, putting his hands on his own chest.

Florence's mouth fell open for a few seconds, looking at bright, well-shaped corset. Closing lips, and swallowing down her slight shock.

,,I tell you in Paris, they have lately _bold_ fashion style…''

She bit her lip, looking at both for long time.

,,I think….fine I take both of them-''

,,-And dresses, both ?''

,,Yes,'' she nodded her approval.

,,Hurray !'' Laurent cheered. Woman he knew for ages, since she start living in London, and she finally decided for bright colors, instead of dark ones. ,,Is it all you needed ?''

,,No…can you fix these ?'' she took from her basket her slippers, giving them to Laurent.

,,Soles completely _danced-through, missing diamond_ , girl, girl, girl what have you been doing that I don't know about it ?'' he chuckled looking at her in surprise.

,,Dancing,'' she shrugged.

,,Only ?'' he grinned, but when she opened her mouth to say something he nodded ,,-Shh-you don't have to….''

,,Can you fix it ?!'' she repeated, a bit irritated, but still grinning, since Laurent was her perhaps only friend since she lost Vanessa…maybe she wasn't talking with him about everything and every day, but he was good friend.

,,Fix _this_ ?'' he shaking with shoes in his hand. ,,No-no-'' his accent so pleasant and soft all the time ,,-We find you something _better_ , and something on your beautiful _neckline,_ and also some new _perfume_ , come-'' and he tugged her to another aisle.

* * *

,,This is crazy !'' she was looking over herself, standing in her bathroom, opposite mirror, wearing her white silk stockings, undergarments and creamy colored corset, which was tight around her waist, and her mammaries were completely naked, raised up by her lower swells of her breasts due to corset's 'V' shape, her rosy nipples hardened due to cold in her bathroom.

Suddenly she heard doorbell.

,,Mm-'' she quickly looked out of her bathroom, in her bedroom, on the wall clocks announcing in five minutes _seven_ !

And door knocker announcing Malcolm's presence once more.

He was there and she was only in her undergarments still !

,,Minute ! O-Or five !'' she called to main doors, her voice strong and loud, maybe a bit unsure of what she said.

She swiftly jumped to her bed, where the lavender dress was, she slipped in the dress quickly, realizing she had it other way round since buttoning was on its front. She slid it off, listening to another knocking since Malcolm obviously haven't heard her. She put in on again, right now, and start buttoning.

,,Damn-this system…'' she growled, when she had lower buttons done, but her hand was pressed between her body and fabric and she hardly reached the upper ones to button them, since the front was corseted.

 _Hurray !_

She cheered when her fight with her dress was over, she was fully dressed now, she took her new black slippers, with sparkles on its sides, reaching on her drawer, putting on her powder, listening to another loud knocking. She took her necklace, with light rose quartz stone, putting it on her neck. For a brief moment she looked at her new _lavender_ perfume, she raised it, splashing a bit on her swells and her neck….looking down, and remembering what Malcolm did last night….she raised her skirt, and her underwear, and splashed a bit on her _private zone_.

,,Done !'' she rightened her skirt and cleavage, putting perfume back on the drawer and running to main doors, checking if she's got everything.

Opening doors, she greeted Malcolm with her smile.

,,Good evening, I thought for a moment, you are not at home,'' he smiled, one his hand behind him.

,,No-I called-I said…never mind,'' she waved with her hand, sweeping her locks off her face.

,,I brought to my Queen _some_ flowers,'' he showed from behind a bouquet of blue daisies.

,,I-you…thank you !'' she took them gladly, astonished of his attention, and his courtesy to her.

She walked in her house again, and taking her vase from drawer.

,,Wait here please,'' she smiled, walking to bathroom, pulling water in vase, and putting bouquet in it, walking back to hallway.

,,How did you know _blue_ are my favorites- or you just guessed ?'' she smiled, looking at stepping Malcolm, putting vase on drawer with mirror.

,,Well, I saw you several times smelling them on market place,'' he chuckled stepping behind her.

,,You ! ….you were spying me ?!'' she gasped looking at him.

,,Sort of…''

,,You !'' she turned to him fully with her playful giggle.

He caught her sides, his gentle grip was pleasurable. Examining her from head to toe, he sighed, his eyes meeting hers.

,,You look exquisite,'' he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes closed, her palms on his arms, muttering her ,,Thank you…''

When their eyes met once again, he leaned down kissing her. She smiling stroked his cheek.

After breaking the kiss she smiled, turning to flowers to bit adjusted them in the vase. She was treating with them carefully, they were _very precious_ for her, and not only because they were from Malcolm. He held her sides, leaning to her, and kissing once again her scar on her neck, her eyes fluttered.

His tongue flicking over the cross gently, she breathed her slight moan.

,,What a beautiful and accurate perfume…you smell like _lavender_ …splendid !'' he inhaled , nuzzling to her neck.

,,Are you without corset again ?'' he pressed soft kiss on her side.

,,No…this time I'm having it, but…I think you'll like it anyway,'' she whispered with fluttering eyes.

She felt her legs turning to butter, but his arm, wrapped around her waist was keeping her from falling down, she held his hand when he gently bit at her side of her neck.

,,We can afford to be a _bit late_ …'' his voice, his breath, his lips-she was losing herself again and again and again in his kisses and nips on her soft skin.

,,I'd love to see it,'' he chuckled, teasing, tempting.

Every time she felt his lips or his teeth connecting with her skin, she let out a low whimper, her eyes closed, her legs like jelly, her hand firmly holding his as support.

She felt his other hand petting her hip and her thigh through her lavender dress.

,,Mal –colm wait,'' she shaking with her head, turned to him, smiling. ,,Not that I don't want, but…''

,,…let's enjoy the evening, right ?'' he smiled, and she nodded stroking his cheek once again.

,,Shall I shave my beard ?'' he asked, petting her palm on his cheek.

,,No way ! Why do you have such idea ?'' she smirked, shaking with her head in despite.

,,To be more smooth for you-''

,,-You are ! You don't have to shave for me…you would look like a _moron_ ,'' she uttered, imagining him without beard.

,,Good to know,'' he laughed hard, kissing her once again before they left her house and off to the night.

Of course she wanted him, she wanted him so desperately…she needed him, needed his touch, his kisses, his body pressed against hers, _him_ inside her, but she didn't want to put it away when the evening haven't start yet !

* * *

She enjoyed the music and she saw few of her patients too tonight, she drank with Malcolm, and talked more with Catriona.

She saw Mister Gray, talking with many people, and she realized, she actually haven't talked with him, and was wondering how he knew the address of her office, and the fact she was Vanessa's good friend. Time after time, when he was on dancing floor, his sight met hers, and she just politely smiled.

,,Florence ?'' Malcolm asked.

,,Yes-what ?'' she turned to him.

,,I asked you, if you want dance ?'' he smiled watching her confused expression.

,,Oh yes, I was-''

,,-Thinking, right ?'' he chuckled.

,,Yes.''

,,And can I ask of what my dear ?'' he whispered, when he leaned to her.

,,Well…I tell you, but not now,'' she nodded smiling ,,didn't you want to dance ?''

,,Come with me,'' he took her hand and walking with her on dance floor.

And once again she had that free feeling with him, and his arms around her, she always could forget herself like this.

Twirling around Gray and his dancing partner, she was a bit nervous of his gaze at her.

,,And now you will tell me ?'' Malcolm chuckled again, watching her. ,,You seem so uptight ? So…nervous, something is wrong ?''

,,No, no…or…I don't know. I mean, alright, I was thinking of _him_ ,'' she tossed inconspicuously her head towards Gray who was leaving dance floor.

,,Of him ? Something I've missed ?''

,,No-no ! I just…how he get my address, and how did he know, that Vanessa was my good friend ?'' she looked seriously at Malcolm, dancing with him in rhythm of orchestra and waltz.

,,Well, I don't know, do you think something is wrong ?''

,,No, I don't know…I mean….why should I worry anymore, since I have a strong protector, who went through whole Africa, right ?''' she laughed, pushing her thoughts away.

,,True, why should you ?'' he laughed too, spinning her around. ,,Why should young woman, with good taste in clothes and…. _so charming curves_ , armed with gun, be _even_ worried ?'' he noted, grinning.

,,Charming, that's your opinion. Armed true. With good taste in clothes maybe, but forget about word _young_ ,'' she giggled through her response.

,,Why ? How old are you ?'' his grin making her melt.

,,Don't you think this is a bit _impudent_ question from a gentleman ?'' she smirked.

,,My greatest apologies Milady,'' he nodded.

But she could see how curious he was.

,,Fine, then….''

,,Then ?''

,,No-no-no, it won't be easy for you. Try to guess, how _old_ I am,'' she winked at him, dancing and waiting curiously for his answer.

His eyes wandering across her body over and over, then to her eyes, and landing on her swells of her hidden breasts.

,,You won't read it from _there_ -''

,,-Just let me _think_ , alright !'' he laughed.

,,Of course,'' she nodded.

He breathed, looking at her ampleness once again, then to her eyes, and he said ,,Would you give me some clue ?''

She sighed ,,When I get married I was yet over thirty….is that enough ?''

,,Alright….then you are thirty seven ?''

,,This is your real guess or you're lowering ?''

,,Lowering from politeness,'' he chuckled.

,,Then say your real guess,'' she smirked again.

,,Fine, then I think, you are thirty nine,'' he nodded determined.

,,You can't be serious…'' she laughed.

,,I am !'' he said firmly, seriously.

She could see he was serious.

,,Alright, I am not thirty _seven_ , neither thirty _nine_ -''

,,Then thirty eight ?''

,,I am not thirty !'' she whispered a hiss mixed with giggle.

,,Then how old are you ?'' he was surprised.

,,I am forty…two,'' she gritted her teeth saying and admitting her age aloud, but her voice wasn't nothing more than a whisper.

,,Really ? I wouldn't say…'' he looked over her once again.

,,Do you mean that ?'' she blushed slightly.

,,Yes ! You look younger than forty,'' he whispered.

,,Thank you then…now it's your turn, how old are you ?''

,,Guess,'' he chuckled.

She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes, and then looking at his face thoroughly.

Pity Vanessa haven't told her this little fact…it would be easier for her now.

Looking at him long, considering how long he could be in Africa, in what age he could get married, depending on Vanessa's age…

,,Forty six…seven…no six,'' she smiled saying firmly.

,,How do you know ?'' his mouth fell slightly open.

,,I was right ?! I just guessed,'' she shrugged, smiling.

,,You little, foxy, cute-''

,,-What ?'' she dared him.

,,Queen,'' he uttered, and waltz finished at the moment.

,,Come you…big Bear,'' she laughed, taking his arm, and walking off ballroom.

,,Don't you want to-''

,,- _Walk_ ,'' she looked at him nodding, her eyes sparkled with desire, and her smile one cute tease.

* * *

They exactly knew where to aim their _walk_ , and when they were passing across _their_ hall, they both were quietly impatient.

Malcolm was holding her waist from behind, when they reached the room on the end of the hall.

She grabbed the handle….

,,Locked ? Why ?'' Florence breathed, trying to vainly open locked door, then looking at Malcolm.

They couldn't see any light coming out of the room.

,,There is nobody in there,'' he whispered.

,,Well _that_ is maybe the reason, why Gray was looking at me so….what if he knows ? He certainly had to find out, he had _visitors_ in one of his guest rooms, and he locked for sure….what if he knows it was _us_ and he will reveal us ?'' she was worriedly throwing her thoughts, before his palm landed on her mouth, covering softly the rest of her questions.

,,He won't…'' Malcolm soothed with his voice to her ear, his palm on her neck, pressing her softly closer, he kissed her.

She nodded after breaking the kiss muttering her delirious ,,He won't.''

Malcolm smiled, kissing her again.

,,You are so beautiful tonight,'' he drank on her image when he slightly backed away, but still holding her waist.

She smiled, slightly blushing.

,,Malcolm I…''

,,Yes ?''

,,I need you,'' she breathed leaning to him and kissing him, her teeth played gently with the tip of tongue and then with his lower lip, while she pressed him against the wall behind him.

Hungrily kissing her back, he grinned against her lips when she let out a low moan as a response to his hands, which were petting her sides, drawing her closer to his body.

,,I need you too, but I have to warn you…once you temp me to _risk_ …you can't take it back,'' he whispered to her parted lips, sending shiver down her spine, her eyes fluttering and she vaguely nodded.

,,Alright, my dear,'' he grinned more, flipping their positions, making her squeak slightly, and start spreading soft kisses down her jaw, and side of her neck, making her sigh contentedly, with dull smile on her face.

,,You don't even know-'' he kissed her collar bone ,,-how much-'' another kiss above her right breast ,,-I do-'' kiss on her left swell ,,-love you…''

 _,,Uhh-Malcolm-I love you too…''_ she moaned quietly in endearment to his caresses and sweet talk. Her hands petted his hair when he moved lower on her corseted front, and he was still lining down, deeper.

She haven't even noticed he rolled up her skirt, but she was aware of him, tugging down her underpants, and aware of his sweet kisses on her thighs.

She was literally melting to his touch, when he stroked her thighs and splayed them open for him.

 _,,Ahh !''_

,, _-Shh !''_ he cooed from below her skirt, whispering against her clit.

She could see, he absolutely disappeared under her gown, since she had, practically _largest_ gown of the evening, and she wasn't surprised, because she had the hottest merchandise from Paris- where was everything _bigger_.

 _,,Mmm-!''_ she grabbed gently his head through her skirt, her whimper was desperate, he could hear, and her moans and whimpers and any sounds while making love were beautiful, but he needed her right now to be quiet if she doesn't want to be revealed.

,, _Shh,_ '' he kissed her inner thigh.

 _,,I can't,''_ she chocked whimpering when he swirled his tongue around her clit once again, her hands landing on each side of her head pressing to the wall, but her lower body responed otherwise, arching to Malcolm's mouth.

,,Turn around,'' he ordered, when he crawled up from below her skirt.

 _,,What ?''_ she breathed confused and slightly flushed, looking down at him kissing her thighs.

,,Turn around, believe me Florence,'' he gently bit her knee, and she hardly managed to stifle another cry.

Florence nodded, turning around, he was still kneeling, now behind her, his hands on her ankles, forcing her legs apart again.

She placed her hands where they were before a while, the flat of her palms supporting her against the wall, when Malcolm stroked her thighs, rolling up her gown.

 _,,Ohhh-God !''_ she cried silently with gasp as she felt his lips on her folds.

,,Love, you have to be quiet,'' he chuckled against her slit, licking upward, making her squeal almost desperately.

 _,,Mmm-Mhmm…I-hh-will try-ah-ahyyy,_ '' she nodded unsure, her eyes closed, her face leaned against the wall, when Malcolm sucked on her slit, and up to her butt and down again.

Her voice choking in her throat when he licked faster in rhythm, she start trembling and her legs seemed to protest against her body functions. Her lips were parting and closing over and over in effort to be quiet, with silent moans and gasps she couldn't deny, and her fingers were twitching and softly scratching the wall when Malcolm sucked harder and slid his tongue in.

 _,,Ohmygoaaaad-Malcolm,''_ she mumbled with her cheek pressed to wall, shivering in response to his compelling _moves_.

With every lick she was getting louder, and he just cannot take the liberty of the risk. He really loved her, and he didn't want her to be ashamed from the company…she was a real lady, he knew, and he wanted her to always be a lady in public.

Despite she was teetering on the brink, he stood up, her gown fell down around her ankles again, turning her deliriously melted form back to him, ignoring her protesting whimper as her eyes were still fluttering. But she didn't have to wait for long.

He silenced her slight panting with loving kiss, while his hand teased her _through_ her gown, before tugging her skirt up again, and placing his hand where he was occupying with his tongue not so long ago.

 _,,Mmm-''_ she stifled her whimper to his mouth , when two of his fingers penetrated her.

Her head lolled back with dull hit against the wall, her hands thrown around Malcolm's shoulders, as he was making up where he left, with his skillful fingers. Curling them up, he pressed his fingertips against her g-spot, making her gasp as her eyes went wide, and her nails dug in his clothed arms.

He quickly kissed her again, afraid of her loud noise, and as he supposed, she moaned kissing him, when he brushed her g-spot again. Her legs now seriously giving out, she fell against his chest, his free hand caught her side, sliding down, petting her thigh, and with one move he raised her leg, curling her by her knee around his waist, holding her protectively. But still working with his fingers inside her.

 _,,Ohhh-''_ she gasped after breaking the kiss, her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, her legs trembled, and her body arched against the wall with her climax.

Twitching with her fingers on his arms, she shook with her head when his fingers were still moving inside.

 _,,Ma-Mmm-Mal-''_

,,-Shhh-that's good, that's good Florence, mhhh,'' he whispered soothing words to her ear, kissing her neck. ,,Everything is good Flo…everything,'' he sucked on her pulse point, and she whimpered again, feeling her second climax floating between her thighs when he pressed his hand against her clit.

,,That's too-too….mu-ahhh-''

,,-Shh, nnn-enjoy it dear, I just want to _please_ you,'' he was thrusting his fingers fluently faster withal still gentle, grinning to her neck still pampering her skin with soft kisses.

,, _I don't…I can't….I will-Oh Malc-oh-oh-oh-oh-OH !''_ her low cries turning to loud moan with her further climax. She was now wildly shaking with her head, to make him _stop_ since her legs neither her hands weren't able to do it.

,,You want to stop, we haven't even started,'' he whispered hotly to the shell of her ear.

,,Can you feel the _love_ I'm trying to give you ?'' his voice , venomous poison melting her from inside out, making her cry for more withal try to stop him.

She was running out of breath, due to effort keep herself _quiet_ , and due his fingers moving viciously repeatedly in and out and in and out and in and out and in and ou-

 _,,Ouuu-mmm-''_ she was silenced in the mid of her _ecstasy_ by his lips, and his tongue.

She wanted to slide down the wall and rest for a minute or two to catch her breath when he withdrawn his fingers from her now- _burning_ heat.

But he wouldn't give her the chance to, holding firmly her side and her thigh, her leg still around him.

She was drinking at her blushed face and her blissful expression until her breath came back to normal.

,,What was _that_ ?'' she asked him, swallowing down her arousal.

,,You said you _needed_ me , haven't you ?'' he tried to be innocent in face, but he was chuckling in his mind.

More blushing, Florence cupped his cheeks and kissed him when her strength came back to her.

Kissing him long, dancing with his tongue and tempting _him_ now, her left hand slid down between their bodies, she hummed her approval to his mouth when she felt how _hard_ he _already_ was. Her moans were making him so _excited_ , and he just chuckled to their kiss when she rubbed him, humming. Cupping his testes through his loosen pants, groping greedily his full length, and brushing him down with her nails.

,,Ohhh-Florence,'' he breathed when he cocked his head for brief moment, savoring her _teasing_ , and then crushing back to kiss.

She grinned to his growls, swallowing them. Glazing her tongue on his lower lip, when she groped him again, whispering ,,Do you want me to-''

,,No…that's inappropriate for _lady_ …'' he shook with his head.

She was rather pleased, he meant it _good_ with her, and she never did _fellatio_ to a man, but she'd like to try it, despite his refuse….she could spare it for _later_.

Her slender fingers unbuttoned his pants, then taking over his belt, and when his pants opened for her, she grinned to his gaze when she drew him out, still gently caressing him. Trying _to please_ him too.

,,Florence-Flori…ohhh-'' his silent groans were landing on her ear like the sweetest flute.

,,Yes, keep that, say my name Malcolm…again-'' she worked him delicately, making him growl almost desperately to her neck, as he was stifling his arousal there.

,,Flori-'' he sucked at her side of her neck.

,,Yes,'' she bit her lip, grinning, her eyes fluttering at his teasing bites.

,,Nobody ever called me like that-''

,,-You don't want me to ?''

,,No, I want you to ! Call me like that , please,'' she begged, stroking him faster.

,,Flori-I…I-w-will-'' he chocked.

,,-I know…come on, I want you to _feel that love_ , hmm ?'' she giggled to his ear, playfully biting his earlobe, her growled to her neck as he was about to cum.

,,Nnn-I _feel_ -but- ! Hmmm-I want to...need to-'' he suddenly lost his words.

,,What ? Tell me Malcolm ? What do you _need_ ?'' she asked viciously, grinning naughtily at his quiet growls.

But he wrenched _himself_ from her fingers and slid inside her heat.

 _,,Oh !''_ squeaking her pleasurable surprise.

,, _ **You**_ _are what I need_ ,'' he growled to her collarbone , kissing down all over her cleavage.

His hand still holding firmly, securingly her leg around his waist, his other hand supporting himself against the wall right next to Florence's right side.

She moaned silently her eyes closing when he thrusted forward, grappling at the lamp, which was not so far from her on the wall.

Her nails dug into his clothed shoulder when he started moving within her, rocking fluently against her hips.

His skin rubbing hers, his throbbing length ravishing her, his kisses on her swells making her forget herself.

So desperately trying to be quiet, only sharp gasps were echoing through _their_ hall, and very small noises of growing gratification.

 _,,Malcolm,''_ she whispered to his ear, making him tremble, his cock moving a bit faster.

,,Ohh-Florence, I only wish, I could…'' he sucked on the swell of her left breast purposefully, and she to his delight moaned to his ear.

 _,,Yes-''_ swallowing her pleasure down she left his shoulder with one hand, still supporting her body with the grip on the lamp, her knuckles completely white as she was melted and could fall down any moment.

With her now free hand she raised a bit his head to reach better to her cleavage, reaching for the upper button of her gown.

Malcolm not understanding was thrusting still, about another bit faster than before, making her voice choke in her throat.

 _,,Uhh-''_ she cried when he moved with his full weight forward, stroking deeper, stretching her again, but it was delicious.

Fighting with those _damn_ buttons again she was fed up with it, leaving the lamp and quickly grabbing Malcolm's arm, that was pressed to wall.

,,What ?'' he growled silently, confused.

 _,,Hold,''_ she whimpered ordering, putting his hand on her side to hold her, avoiding the fall as he was still thrusting.

She reached to her cleavage with _both_ her hands now, finally unbuttoning her gown, slowly opening it for Malcolm.

Two..

Three…

No _four_ , rather.

His jaw fell down when saw her naked bosom.

,,Haven't you said –that…Ohh-that you _have_ corset ?'' he panted, looking at her as she released his hand, pressing it back to wall and grabbing lamp.

,,But this _is_ a corset…'' she giggled, bucking with her hips forward to meet him.

,,Interesting-''

,,-I know…now you can,'' she stroked his neck, forcing him down, and he obediently leaned down to her beautiful formed breasts and start kissing each one for long time. His lips were everywhere, meeting every inch of her ample mammaries.

,,Love, you-are-so –beautiful !'' he muttered to her left hardened dusky nipple.

,, _Ohh-thank-y-youuu-ahhh Malcolm please….oh-dear….-oh God…Ma-Maclo-oohhh-ohlm !''_ she cried, as his tip found some very sensitive place inside her heat, making her moan loudly now.

 _,,I lov-lohhhve you Mal-''_

 _,,-Shh,''_ he silenced her swiftly as they both suddenly heard steps in hall behind the corner.

They stopped from moment to moment, both looking paralyzed to the end of the hall.

Steps were slow, and almost quiet.

But neither one of them wanted to break their connection.

Not now !

 _,,What shall we do ?''_ she whispered breathlessly, piercing the wall on the end of the hall, watching forthcoming shadow.

 _,,Shh-''_ Malcolm whispered to her ear, and as he saw the shadow stopping and steps silenced too, he start thrusting again.

Her eyes rolled up to ceiling again, and she very hardly forced her voice in another breathless whisper _,,Are you crazy ?! Malcolm sto-''_

His palm covered her mouth, as he was picking up his pace once again, kissing silently down her exposed throat and to her opened cleavage, trying to keep himself quiet.

If they find them now, at least everything will be out….but he will hate himself for putting Florence in risk. He has to be quiet or they will find them, and he won't care of rumors on his person, but he will never forgive to himself ashaming Florence….

He loved her.

More than she could believe.

Her silent protests stifled in his palm, her head lolled on the wall, her legs start trembling as she felt her orgasm fighting its way through her core.

 _,,Nnn-pff-nnhhh-hhh-''_ she was silently crying with widely opened mouth to his palm, desperately clutching his shoulder, as she felt her very very near climax.

His kisses so soft and tender, and tempting, arousing, when he sucked on her nipple it was almost too much for her.

They heard those steps once again, both stiffened for brief moment, but Malcolm was determined to keep moving as he felt himself on the brink as well.

 _,,-Nnn-''_ Florence shook with her head, before nodding wildly wanting him to finish it too.

And then the shadow disappeared, and steps retreated.

Silence.

Malcolm's palm slid down off her mouth, and he had the chance to kiss her.

,, _I love you….Florence-I will cum,''_ he growled hotly to her ear, melting her as by his moves as by his talking.

She loved _dirty_ talk, and she never admitted it to anybody.

 _,,Yes-''_ her moan desperate cry _,,-cum…in-inside ohh-of me…Malcolm.''_

He grinned to her soft breast _,,You want-me , hhh-to cum ? To cum inside you ? Tell-me what do-you want-Flori ?''_

 _,,Yeaaaaas-hooohhh-Mal-hhhmmm yessss, bite me-''_

 _,,-Where ?''_ he whispered, licking her dusky nipple. ,,Where shall-I bite-you, tell-me ?''

 _,,I-hhh-in my th-throahhh-t ,''_ she _rocked_ her hips against his, exposing her throat for him.

He grinned wickedly brushing with his beard up to her neck and open-mouthed he bite tenderly her denudative pale neck.

 _,,Ahhh- !''_ she moaned loudly when he sucked on her soft skin, flicking his tongue over her spot on her throat.

He felt her inner walls slowly contracting around his shaft, he didn't hesitate, afraid of her _much loud_ cry, he kissed her.

She moaned to his mouth arching in his touch as his now-free hand was kneading her right breast, and with a blissful expression on her face, she let out her _euphoria_ of her strong orgasm.

She saw stars _flying_ on the ceiling, her ears were _deaf_ for a brief moment, and her whole body _shivered_ from _strong kind_ of pleasure.

She was surprised she didn't now really fell to ground, when both her hands were lifeless.

It was Malcolm's lips on hers which brought her back to her senses. His tender sweet mouth kissing her, stifling his own spilling inside her, his growl buzzed through her mouth, and she willingly swallowed his arousal, which he put in it.

It was suddenly like everything stopped for a moment, and she wasn't sure if she ever had this feeling with any man…she thought she experienced with _orgasm_ , but _this_ …was flying to the moon….with Malcolm.

Not knowing whether it was due that _depravity , perverseness, scandalous_ _ **peril**_ of their current situation. Of their kinky connection. Smutty talk. Or whatever it was…..it made her feel something she never felt before.

She didn't know if he felt the same, but she didn't care at the moment. She was euphorically away.

,,Why you haven't stop ?'' she asked after catching her breath and calming from her peak.

,,I warned you, when you temp me to risk, you can't take it back, or stop me…but if you wanted me to stop _now_ , then we have to be more careful _next time_ , because I would hate myself for bringing you in-'' she silenced him effectively with deep loving kiss, stroking his beard and his hair with her free hands, until the need to breathe forced her to break the kiss ,,….trouble,'' he finished his sentence astonished by her action.

,,I love to _risk_ with you from now on…'' she slowly buttoned her front again, and Malcolm put her leg carefully down, willingly helping her in her underpants, and rightening her gown.

Walking back to ballroom, both in sudden great mood, to enjoy the evening yet. Now Florence wasn't tensed anymore.

* * *

Once again Malcolm escorted her to her house, kissing her in front of her doors.

,,Really I can't-?''

,,N-nn,'' she mumbled to their kiss, giggling.

,,Remember tomorrow is the last ball !'' he reminded her.

,,I know…''

,,What will be with _us two_ , when the dancing week is _over_ ?'' Malcolm looked deeply in her eyes.

,,…Let's find out tomorrow evening, meeting you on ball, with a _mask !''_ she smirked reminding what Gray announced at the end of tonight's ball.

,,Alright, anyway I will recognize you-'' he teased her neck with his beard.

,,How can you be so _sure_ ?'' she smirked again, her eyes fluttering as she knew she has to stop him, or she will give to his embrace once again.

 _,,Because I can recognize everywhere your_ _ **chocolate, brown, sparkling eyes**_ ,'' he said, kissing with each word up her neck, and saying 'goodbye' by the last kiss, walking to the cab.

* * *

 _A.N.: So fucking looooong chapter I know…..but tell me it wasn't worth it ! :D Who's excited to see what happens ? :D I am…I do have prepared the most magnifique plot twist ;-) stay tuned :333 Love ya ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	5. Masquerade Ball

_A.N.: Hi dolls first a big big apology for a big big pause….you find the explanation in communication underline in my prof. ;-) Fine, you know this is the last evening Ball, so probably the last chapter, but I yet think it through, let's see the length of this chapter ;-) maybe we will have two parts :/ :D thank you so much for you reading and for your patience with me , I love you dolls !( Recommended waltzes and polka in order : Johann Strauss Jr. - Vienna Blood ; Johann Strauss II. – Trisch Trasch Polka ; Johann Strauss II. – Voices Of Spring ; Johann Strauss Jr – The Blue Danube Waltz) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Another beautiful morning woke Florence up, and into another beautiful day. When she went to pick her post again by her doors, she remembered on blue daisies , which Malcolm brought to her.

Smiling, she stepped to them and smelled that heady, delightful scent of Felicia amelloides.

Scent, connection and very strong memories hit Florence after unbelievably long time, and they dug into her heart like a shinny dagger, bringing tears to her eyes.

She could smell the scent of her youth….

She could see the far-reaching green field, when she closed her eyes and tears rolled over her squeezed lids, and sliding down her cheeks…

She could feel the gentle breeze on her cheeks, raising slightly the lower hem of her skirt….

She could hear the little girl's voice, calling for…for…

,,Florence no !'' she squeezed her eyes tightly against the pictures.

Opening them again, she saw herself, now, here, being melted and harmed just by such gift as flowers were.

But _what_ flowers !

 _Oh Malcolm , why did you have to brought_ _ **them**_ _…_

But she cannot blame _him_. He didn't know…of course, how could he. And he shall never know. Never. Why to bother him with such silly things as her youthful temerity was, or her feeling which were dead since she arrived to London…

She had to stop think about it, or it will ruin her.

She smiled at flower, smelling them once more, and wiping her tears afterwards.

It was the last ball, and it was tonight or never. Either she will be with Malcolm , and she will be with him until the end of her days, as she wished, or she will stop their scandalous affair, and rather stay alone, but safe from all the pain of her past.

She had to make a decision.

Tonight.

* * *

,,Florence ?!'' Laurent gasped seeing her in boutique.

,,Good morning Laurent, I need help !''

,,The merchandise is not what you wanted ? Unsatisfied with gowns ? Or how was your evening, tell me, and overdo !'' Laurent insisted, nearly not letting her talk.

After few moments, when he finally silenced, Florence started ,,Evening was tremendous, and beautiful, and gown even corset fulfilled the _purpose_ , but now-tonight it's the last ball, and we were announced to be having masks ! I have to choose some accurate mask to that _grand_ bloody red gown-''

,,-Don't say anything, and let me think !'' Laurent said seriously, stopping her with one narrowed palm and searching in one shelf full of masks.

,,I suppose everybody will have _animal_ mask or something alike,'' he uttered, looking thoroughly at the masks he had.

,,I don't know, if any animal fits to _such red dress_ …'' Florence sighed.

,,You are right…what about full-face mask ?''

,,No, I don't want to hold it all the time, I want to dance-''

,,That's the spirit !'' Laurent cheered. ,,Well then, to red dress, what about this beautiful _lady wolf_ mask ?''

Florence checked the mask and material, shaking with her head.

,,No, I really don't know if _any_ animal can fit to that dress…''

,,True…'' Laurent sighed disappointedly.

Florence's eyes wandered across the shelf, coming up and then she saw !

,,But you know what, maybe I won't be an animal, I don't have to be, there's no rules for _that_ …would you put down _that_ mask ?'' she pointed up.

,,You have a very _exquisite_ taste, I tell you ! This will drop the jaw to everybody who will be there…'' Laurent gasped, chuckling and reaching for the highest shelf.

* * *

Florence tightened her form in red _screaming_ corset, slipped in the bloody red gown, with rich slubbed lower dupion skirt, patterned with organza , and with black laced corsage.

Spreading gently white powder on her face and cleavage, taking dark grey eye shadows, which Laurent gave her. Made a big wings, since she could when it was a Masquerade Ball, and painted her lips rouge, leaving her cleavage without any necklace, and taking on her golden mask, circling her eyes and cheekbones, with long bloody red and pitch black feather plumes, making an big arch, and as if this wasn't enough…the real reason, why she chose this mask was, it has a small crown in the middle of headdress.

So she was dressed as a Queen.

She tied it in the back of her head, taking black hood, which wasn't heavy, and she felt covered enough, to not show any possible part of body to show Malcolm it was _her_ , because of hood even her _short hair_ was hidden, and she only took her black long gloves, and she set of to meet the evening.

* * *

Walking into amazing ballroom, which always made her head slightly spin, since every time she get in there, she was astonished.

She took a drink, looking all around the guests, and dance floor.

Grin spreading suddenly on her face when she spot a short man, with ginger hair, and dark blue suit with mask of fox. She stepped closer with her drink, leaning to him slightly and whispering.

,,As clever as Fox Mister Lyle…'' and she sipped from her drink to cover her giggle.

,,Do I know you ?'' short man turned to her, it was Ferdinand, but he certainly didn't recognized her.

,,I know you, and your _hidden_ affection for Mister Ethan Chandler-''

,,-Dear God, Doctor Seward !'' Lyle gasped, looking on her over and over again.

She smiled, pleased very pleasantly, because even her voice she tried to regulate, to not be recognized immediately.

,,I would never expect you in such _gorgeous dress_ , and…the mask , this is real mark of Queen, congratulations, you tricked me ! You look wonderingly tonight,'' he sighed humbly, with his chuckle in his voice.

,,Well thank you. Mister Fox…your mask is also very _characteristic_ , great job,'' Florence giggled now aloud, sipping her drink again.

,,And where do you have your Sir Malcolm ?''

,,I don't know- ….wait, how do you mean _'mine'_?'' Florence stumbled slightly, turning to Lyle.

,,Well…all week long, you've been with him and _**only**_ with him, and I already heard some people, who know you-or him-making _rumors_. Is there something I should know ?'' Lyle smiled wickedly at her, taking drink from nearest tray too.

 _Shit, I knew it will become suspicious , and it won't last long and there_ _ **will**_ _be rumors. Of course ! So now you either really have to…come up, or stop immediately, if you want to stay unaffected…avowed._

,,I don't know Mister Lyle…'' she sighed answering his question after thinking it through.

,,I understand, I _personally_ have problems about my _inner life_ , you already know, and God bless you for giving me the most support I could get from woman ever, and for sending me back on my heels again when I was really at the bottom,'' Ferdinand smiled now meaning everything seriously, and taking Florence's hand, kissing the back of her palm for a sign of gratitude.

,,That wasn't needed , dear Mister Lyle, I am glad I helped you, and I am glad to see you now here, confident-''

,,-But _you_ don't look completely…''

 _Completely what ?_

,,How could I put it ? Happy ? You seemed so happy every evening with Sir Malcolm and now I see you standing here, alone, and you seem very _cheerlessly_ ,'' Lyle remarked.

,,But I am _not_ alone,'' she winked at him.

,,Oh, but mine presence is _not_ Sir Malcolm's presence, we both know. Alright, otherwise then, is there something I _could_ do for you ?'' Ferdinand smiled, chuckling, and finishing his drink as Florence, putting glasses on tray.

,,Would you like to dance ?''

,,Oh ! No, I'm sure you would be not pleased by my dancing skills, since you already have amazing dancing partner-''

,,-Which is not here yet, or I haven't found him yet ! So…?''

Florence reached for him with her hand smiling, he wasn't sure if he ever seen her smiling like _this._ If he ever seen her s _miling,_ like this whole week.

But he was glad to see her smiling, and since she was waiting.

,,Well, if you insist-''

,,I. Ins-ist. !'' Florence smirked when he took her hand and slowly went with her on dance floor, when they heard Vienna Blood waltz.

Mister Lyle was smiling all the time, trying to do his best, Florence noticed.

,,You're doing very good, I wasn't dancing for long time as well, you can be calm-''

,,-You ?! You are dancing whole week with Sir Murray, like it is no big deal for _you two_ ! I have problems even to remember the _steps_ ,'' Lyle laughed, and by his sentence he a bit shocked Florence, because of what he said about her and about Malcolm.

And he didn't stop shocking.

,,You would be such a beautiful pair, if it's not too bold from me to say. Lot of people says that, and I can see why,'' he chuckled, slightly blushing, but he wasn't the only one who was blushing, and Florence was sure, he could see her own blushing even through her white powder.

Florence tried to distract herself from what he said, and she start looking over the dance floor, if she could spot Malcolm.

,,Are you looking for him ?'' Lyle chuckled again.

,,Perhaps !'' Florence laughed.

At the end of the waltz Ferdinand guided her back where they were, and Mister Dorian Gray, dressed as a King, announced.

,,Now please, everybody who can dance Polka , please step on dance floor, we will dance on Trisch Trasch Polkafrom our dearest Johann Strauss II. , and search for _our_ dancing partners ! The real _revelation_ will come at the end of the evening, when clocks strikes _twelve_ !''

,,Can you dance Polka ?'' Florence turned on Lyle.

,,I was glad I danced with you waltz, for dearest Lord in Heavens ! Please go and have a good fun but excuse _me_ , please,'' Lyle shook quickly with his head in despite.

,,Alright, enjoy the evening,'' Florence smiled, walking on dance floor again.

,,Alright, Maestro !'' Gray gestured on orchestra, and music started.

Florence quickly stood herself beside some gentleman, smiling at him, and he reached for her hand.

Dancing across the ballroom, on the opposite side of dance floor, before she could change her partner, she thoroughly looked, if it was Malcolm, but this man was too young, and without beard.

Second partner, who could be Malcolm, was old enough, and had beard, but his eyes were emerald green. Malcolm's eyes are crystal blue…no-no-ocean blue…always drowning her in their depth.

Third partner, twirling with her, so she had no much chances to check him. But he was without beard again, and she was sure, Malcolm wouldn't shave himself, especially when she told him, he would look like _moron_.

Maybe he would look younger…but he would look like a moron !

Certainly.

Fourth partner.

Fifth.

And suddenly she didn't know, where she was, due spinning, and due the lack of _her_ Malcolm.

-Her _dancing partner_ -that's what she meant.

She'd already lost count on how many men she was dancing with, but none of them was Malcolm. She felt damn-lost, and she felt unpleasant insecurity. She wanted to spot _him_ , she wanted to see _him_ , she wanted to see _his smile_ , she wanted to touch _him_ , she wanted to dance with _him_ , she wanted _**him**_ , she _needed_ him.

 _Damn, where he could be ? Had he already forgotten about me ? Is he hiding somewhere ? Or he doesn't want to see me ? Is he with somebody else ? He can't be breaking my heart like this…I fell in love with him, like a young stupid girl, and now look at me, I am unnecessarily jealous, and accusing him, maybe he haven't even arrived yet ! Fuck, I need to see him !_

She was so desperate and so hardly thinking and considering where he could be or why she cannot see him, she haven't even noticed, with whom she is _actually dancing_.

Only when she was about to be grabbed by somebody else, she looked up, and saw.

Tall man, with grey-white beard, masked as brown Bear, and his eyes –ocean blue.

 _Malcolm !_

Her mind screamed at the moment, when she released him, but on her face spread a big true smile, since she was happy she finally found him.

 _Bear –of course ! How accurate ! My Bear !_

She smiled, breathing rapidly as Polka finished with last tones.

,,Good evening Dr. Seward !''

,,Mister Dorian Gray,'' she smiled, her cheeks one flush from quick dance, she haven't noticed her last partner was Mister Gray himself.

He waved at the orchestra as a gesture of thanks, and to play another dance right away.

Both rapidly breathing, Florence's chest heaving up and down in her corset, she was _blushing_ now, since Gray looked few times already on her cleavage, which was actually intended for Malcolm.

,,Can I ask you for next dance ?'' Gray smiled wickedly, reaching his hand for her, she bowed and smiled politely nodding.

He hugged her around her waist dancing on another waltz from Johann Strauss , this time Voices Of Spring.

Quick tempo, but not as quick as previous Polka, so she could manage breathing.

,,How you recognized me ?'' Florence smiled, starting conversation, since Gray was only gazing, and time after time his eyes twitched back down to her cleavage.

,,Well, as a proper King, I needed a beautiful Queen, so I was looking for her, and I found her late this evening…but found her. And I recognized you, because I was watching your smile whole week, and the way you smiled before few moments….that's exactly _that one smile_ ,'' Gray explained , grinning.

,,Well thank you,'' she blushed again, never stopping dancing.

,,Actually I was looking at you whole week, but I had never yet the chance to talk to you-''

,,-So talk !'' she laughed, making him laugh as well, and broke the ice a bit.

,,You look so beautiful with Sir Malcolm-'' he sighed starting ,,-you know he is my friend. That's why I invited him, because Vanessa was my very good friend.''

,,Mine too…'' Florence uttered slowly. ,,But how do you know, I was her good friend. How you get the address of my office to invite me ?'' Florence asked carefully.

,,I know few of your patients…I know Malcolm, but he didn't helped with invitation. I know Mister Lyle, I know Miss Cindy Lewis...there a lot of your patients…and I know your mother,'' he narrowed himself, as Florence's hand twitched in his as her body slightly does.

,,My mother ?'' she breathed with low voice.

,,Yes, and that adorable little girl, I think eleven ? Twelve years old she could be ? She had the most beautiful _chocolate_ brown eyes, _I already have seen_ …'' his wicked smile was getting wider, more dangerous.

,,How could you-''

,,-They arrived in London emm- _week ago_ , yes !''

Florence's lips parted, she was losing her breath and tears were swimming behind her eyes again.

,,The little girl-yes-well she was talking how much she miss _somebody_ , and she had a letter for _somebody_ , and I wanted to be generous, so-'' he reached with one hand to his suit pocket and pulled out a letter ,,-I promised to deliver it.''

Florence nearly grabbed the letter, but Gray teasingly twitched.

,,Ah-ah-ah….not so fast dear, so you know about _who_ I am talking about ?'' he said viciously with the very same smile.

,,Of course I know ! Please, don't torture me, Mister Gray !'' Florence nearly whimpered, swallowing that lump which formed in her throat after hearing about that twelve years old girl.

Painful past was coming back again…

They were still dancing, but Florence was completely tensed, and weak at the same time.

,,There are _rumors_ between your patients and some of mine and Malcolm's friends, that _you_ and _Sir Malcolm_ …are having _affair,_ and you don't even try to cover it…I love it !'' he whispered his last words to her ear.

She gasped as tears start slowly disappearing from her eyes, fear replacing them.

,,What ?'' she said almost breathlessly.

,,You know what I am talking about, right ?'' he chuckled.

,,No-''

,,-Liar !'' his laugher sending shiver down her spine.

,,I'm just saying, that I found two night ago _this-''_ he pulled from his second pocket small diamond, exactly the same, which Florence lost from her black slipper, Gray looked in her eyes teasingly ,,-and I thought, _you_ might _miss_ it…am I right ?''

,,Please Mister Gr-''

,,So you missed it,'' he laughed again.

,,I want to apologize, we won't-we cannot-we-''

,,-Why ? I love that _smuttiness_ about it, when I _heard_ you last night,'' he grinned darkly.

,,Wh-what ?'' she chocked, her eyes wide.

,,I was curious what will you do, if I lock that room for you two, if you just let it go, and walk away. But what you two did…pleased me in the most exquisite ways. Having sex, in _someone else's_ residency, in the middle of _deserted hall_ , and not stopping even when you hear _somebody is nearing you_ -that takes a lot of courage and pervergence inside oneself…and those are exactly character attributes I respect. Especially by woman !'' he chuckled.

Florence swallowed, completely shocked, and afraid, and confused, and …confused.

,,So next time, just be careful on _little things_ you're losing somewhere, and on people's attention,'' Gray winked, handing her the small diamond. She quickly took it and hid it on her dress pocket.

,,And as a good friend of Sir Malcolm, I'm saying 'Go on !' there is nothing to be ashamed of…just one advice. If you really _care_ for that twelve years old little girl…I would step on the surface with Malcolm, because you as a widow and _that little girl_ , and Sir Malcolm, that would ruin your reputation-'' Gray winked ,,-and I think, that little girl was also saying something about ' _Papa'_ , so it would be _certainly_ better, if you revealed your feeling to Malcolm as well publically,'' he smiled, bowing in front of her as the dance already ended, and she stood paralyzed before getting a sharp grip.

,,Have a nice rest of the evening !'' Dorian gave her _the letter_ , and walked away, to his other guests.

What an odd conversation.

But he was completely right in everything. And he wasn't lying. And the letter !

After coming back to reality, Florence walked off the dance floor, and somewhere, where she could read the letter in privacy. Walking outside, somewhere…she found herself in some garden, not too big, but there was a fresh air, and the dim light coming from the ballroom.

She was alone.

Harshly opening the letter, she start reading, and tears start filling her eyes again. Her eye shadows start melting, and sliding down her white cheeks, so now she really _looked like a mask of widow_.

Her palm covering her mouth gently to not wipe away her rouge lips.

She cried. She cried but from happiness. That kind of happiness she haven't felt for long five years, since she arrived in London.

Since she was _forced_ to.

Her body sliding down the wall, and she cried harder in her palm, her eyes flying across the words.

When she finished reading, she softly whimpered in her palm, before she was interrupted by steps. She thought it was Mister Gray, she jumped up swiftly, wanted to thank him but-

,,-It's pretty hot in there right ?'' brown Bear nearing her.

Florence swallowed, to not sound sad, and to not sound like her. She still wanted to know if her recognized her. Nodding she haven't made a sound.

,,We danced briefly, and it is almost end of the evening. But we danced together right ?'' he smiled, how beautifully.

She nodded, not making any sounds again.

,,I knew I would not forget about _The Queen_ …''

He haven't recognized her…oh well, what she could do right. Continuing in her play, she kept quiet. Fisting the letter, and slowly hiding it in her pocket.

,,What a beautiful night, look at those stars…'' Bear pointed at sky.

Florence obediently looked up, her lips parting at that beauty of mother nature, and smiled as she suddenly had everything what she could wish for. By snap of a finger.

,,I wish for half a year to watch _with_ _you_ the stars,'' he uttered.

,,With me ?'' she broke her silence asking quickly.

 _Crap !_

,,Of course My Queen. I would not want to watch the stars with anybody else…but the real two stars, _are shinning. Right. Here.''_ He smiled pointing with his last words at her eyes, hugging her.

She was shocked. How could he ? How-

,,I miss you whole evening Florence,'' he hugged her tighter.

,,My Malcolm,'' she hugged him back, feeling safe, and sure, and happy.

,,I told you I will recognize you everywhere by your beautiful chocolate brownies !'' he chuckled to her neck. ,,But beautiful mask I have to tell you !'' he nodded expertly.

,,Why my beloved was crying, would you tell me ?'' he smiled at her when he looked in her shinning eyes.

,,Oh well, I just found out something…''

But they were interrupted by the announcing from inside the residency.

 _,,Last Waltz of tonight and of all week, twelve a clock at ten minutes ! Let's celebrate the end of our week by our favorite Blue Danube Waltz ! Ladies and gentleman you are asked on dance floor !''_ Gray was speaking, and his voice landed in Malcolm and Florence's ears.

,,Would you like to dance with me for the last time this week ?'' Malcolm smiled as they had the only chance.

,,Of course my Big Bear, I'm yours !'' she giggled, walking with him back in the ballroom, and joining the just started waltz.

Ahh-what a feel, to be again in Malcolm's arms. To feel his warmth, to see his smile, to drown herself in his eyes, and to listen to his voice.

What a curing !

Tempo increasing slightly, and they were spinning across the tremendous ballroom, perhaps for the last time this season.

,,You were talking with Dorian, right ?'' Malcolm smiled.

,,Yes…Malcolm, you should know something-'' Florence swallowed, starting.

,,Anything my love ?''

,,Well, he said there are rumors about us. And he found the room ,where we've been, and then he heard us last night in the hall…it was _him_ !'' she whispered, dancing.

Malcolm's eyes went wide.

,,I knew I shouldn't-''

,,-Don't blame yourself ! Please…he said he won't tell anything, but we have to come up or stop…this Scandalous –Love –Affair,'' she tried to give to their relationship some name.

,,And you want to stop ?'' Malcolm sighed disappointedly.

,,….no…not after,'' she silenced.

,,Not after what ?''

,,Not after you stole my heart. I can't be _without_ you Malcolm. I'm starting to think I am addicted on your presence. I was trying to find you tonight, and I was lost when I haven't seen you…''

He grinned at her.

,,What ?'' she scolded.

,,That's adorable !''

,,Is it ? I don't know…I just know, I need you. And I don't want you to break my heart. I need to tell you lot of things, and I want your arms around me to protect, I want your voice to cure, I want your love-''

,,-I want you too Florence, I feel exactly the same. And if there is anything I could do for you…believe me I would do it !'' he swore, music softened.

,,Really ? Anything ?''

,,Anything !'' he nodded promising.

,,And what would that be ?'' she bit her lip.

People twirling around and some of them already taking off the masks.

She noticed by corner of her eyes it's twelve in one minute.

,,Florence ?''

,,Yes-''

,,-Would you marry me ?''

She stumbled. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear _this_ , but it was enough as an evidence he loved her. He would really do anything and now he was waiting.

She saw only two pairs dancing with them, she saw everybody watching including Mister Lyle, now Ethan without mask and Catriona too. She saw Gray taking his drink and raising it to their direction.

Mainly she saw Malcolm waiting for her answer.

Music increasing again, and she let him to hold her both sides, she swiftly tugged at the laces on her mask, taking it off, and as they were in the middle of ballroom, and Malcolm scooted her close with two more dance steps, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, lovingly, heatedly.

The audience gasped. Orchestra made it's big finish, Lyle chuckled, covering his mouth with his palm, and Gray winked in their direction, mouthing 'Finally'.

But Florence neither Malcolm could see, because they both were kissing, their tongues dancing with each other, and they were ignoring everything around them for several moments.

They heard loud gasps, and words like 'Scandal' or 'That widow' or 'Not ashamed ?!' and they both were smiling to their kiss.

When she tore herself off his mouth, she saw her rouge on his lips and a bit on his beard.

Taking off his mask, they heard another wave of gasps and babbling.

Taking off her right glove, she trailed her thumb across his now-red lips asking ,,Was _that_ comfortable answer ?''

,,Absolutely !'' he chuckled, scooting her closer and kissing her again.

* * *

 _A.N.: Alright I have to do two parts of this :D so one more chapter on the way, but tomorrow dolls, I have to sleep too ! Goodnight and enjoy , loves :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	6. When She Loved Me

_A.N.: Promised second part is here ! And I hope you'll like the ending. Thanks for having patience with me and hope you enjoyed this fic :3 I think you all will recognize the song I will use this time ;-) love you dolls ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Of course the kiss was followed by consequences.

Florence with Malcolm were suddenly talking with their friends, and Florence's patients. And revealed, that Malcolm proposed to Florence. They heard many happy calling for them, and many wishes of luck, since they now were clear of all the previous _rumors_ , but then…then the evening ended.

The Grand Ball Week ended.

And Malcolm was escorting Florence home, to her lonely house. Not taking cab this time, they had time to talk through everything what happened _after_ they kissed.

Until they reached Florence's house.

,,So what will be with us _now_ , we already both know,'' Florence giggled, reaching for the handle of main doors.

,,Right. So I can wish to you for tonight only the _sweetest dreams_ as you deserve them, Goodnight Flori-'' Malcolm smiled, kissing her forehead, her eyes closed, as they both were holding their masks in hands, and was about to turn away and leave.

Because he thought she don't want him in her house yet, because it was hurried.

And Florence herself wasn't sure….until tonight.

Her eyes fluttering open, when she felt his lips leaving her skin, and his hand sliding away from her palm, his hot breath turned to cool breeze of the night and his voice turned into uncomfortable silent.

,,No !'' she cried, opening her eyes, and swiftly reaching for him with her free hand, thought he turned to her when he heard her calling and he was only two steps away from her, her hand grappled his wrist and harshly tug him closer.

Not leaving him chance to speak, she wrapped her other arm around his neck and pressed her own lips to his warm ones.

She felt him smiling in the kiss, and she smiled too. Gently petting his back now with her both hands, though she was still holding her mask, and his arms wrapped around her slender waist. The hood, which she had still, covering her hair, already fell around her neck long ago.

She heard his light groan escaping him to her mouth, when she moved her tongue against his in sweet way. Her body clinging to his, her corseted curves were brushing his front, and he couldn't help himself, but chuckle.

,,Is this the right _behavior_ for gentleman like me, _or_ you have already changed your mind ?'' he muttered to her mouth as her plump red lips were still moving on his.

,,Do you want to know ?'' she broke the kiss after while, opening door with hand behind her, and with exhaling breath and her last added word she slipped them both in her house ,,-Guess !''

Doors closed, she turned to lock them, Malcolm couldn't even register what she did, as quickly she turned to him, and nearly jumped at him.

Tiptoeing with her slippers, tip of her tongue was teasing his lower lip, licking away her rouge, but after all she didn't care much about the white powder neither about her rouge, she _wanted_ him, _needed_ him _. Now_. No matter if she might dirty them both.

Throwing away her mask, she heard _two_ dull hits as both their masks fell to floor.

Malcolm's lips start working its way slowly down her pale neck, muttering after each kiss ,,I –love –you –so –much –Florence-'' he bit at her collarbone playfully, making her squeal.

,,God Malcolm !'' her breath brushing the top of his hair, when his face buried in the cleavage, which was intended _for him_ , kissing and sucking all over.

He couldn't get enough of her. He never could.

His warm lips, his soft beard, his hot breath, teasing down her swells, making her lips part and her legs turn to jelly.

Her moan painting a smile on his face ,,Uhh…''

Petting her bottom , gently squeezing, listening to another moan of hers. Now they could afford it, away from noisy eyes and noisy questions, and noisy ears, they could finally be _themselves_.

As he knelt in front of her, his hands slipped below her skirts, he kissing her corseted, laced waist, he shoved off her slippers one after the other. Her hands caressing his shoulders. Stroking up her bare calves and to her outer thighs, he added softly his nails letting them brush her peachy skin, causing soft groans from her slightly parted lips and her eyes to flutter.

,,M-nn-Malcolm, let –let's go, somewhere com- _comfortable_ -'' she forced her voice out, when she felt his fingers teasing its way up her _inner_ thighs, just before he could reach exactly _the place_ where she wanted him so badly.

Not await _this_ reaction, she yelped, when he took her immediately up on his arms, his hands still below her skirts on her bare skin, but he was holding her firmly, securely.

She giggled when he asked ,,Lead me…which way ?'' with wide smile on his face, before sucking on her pulse point.

,,Ahh –right…'' and he stepped in the room on his right side, still kissing down her neckline.

,,S-straight,'' shuddering voice leading him across the living room ,,left-'' she managed to gaps, when he gently bit side of her neck.

And he opened the left double doors, walking into quite big bedroom.

Walking in, he put her down listening to her other giggle ,,Was _that_ needed ?''

,,Absolutely,'' he chuckled, hugging her little form, his lips meeting hers in another hot kiss.

,,Don't tell me this is _your_ bedroom…'' he sighed after breaking the kiss, when he had a little of time to look around.

,,It is,'' she smirked. ,,And my carpet…and my curtains… _bed_.''

,,Don't you feel _lonely_ in its big emptiness ?'' he asked looking at her mahogany dark canopy bed.

,,Not now, _with you_ ,'' she said very slowly, looking in his eyes when he backed with his sigh to her, looking in her soft chocolate brownies.

Her thumb traversing his lower lip again, before she kissed him once more. She guided his hands to laces of her dress, and he obediently stat working them lose. Her hands, after untying his bow tie and tossing it on floor, slid down to his waist, and lower, finding his lap, and that small growing bulge of his.

Rubbing up, making him harder, her neck buzzed with his pleasure growl as he was licking her pulse point, suffusing her neck with hot kisses.

,,Tease me-'' he breathed hotly to her neck, biting.

,,Y-Ah ! You li-ahhmm-like when I t-tease you ?'' she giggled between small gasps as his teeth continued grazing her neck.

Some kind of approving growl which he made was enough for her when she _squeezed_ him with her slender fingers and cupped his _fullness_ of his pants.

He _finally_ finished the laces of her dress, which was for him like a _redemption_ , but she noticed, he was already pushing down her sleeves past her shoulders, she quickly held it , stopping him.

,,Something is wrong ?'' he asked in confusion, if he had done something wrong.

,,Yes –you are still clothed !'' she popped the button of his black suit, and taking fistful of his _sheer_ white shirt, she tore the fabric apart- he only gasped at her actions, followed with her _desperate_ moan.

Standing astonished, staring at her half naked now, before he start chuckling aloud and kissed her again, muttering to her full lips ,,My _vixen_ !''

,,Only _yours_ from now on,'' Florence eagerly nodded, kissing hungrily back and letting him push her dress down off her, feeling sudden cold from her neck to her ankles. Her palms forced his suit with his shirt off him too, waiting for him, for his reaction, after he opened his eyes and looked at her s _creaming red_ , tight, curving corset.

,,…..why you never stop surprising me ?'' he asked breathlessly, when he sighed above her beautiful figure and teasing corset, clinging with her body to his now bare chest.

,,I will stop, Oh-how I will become commonplace after few days-''

,,-Never !'' his lips descended on hers to shush her with another loving kiss. Forcing her into lying position on bed right away, he managed to unbutton his pants, and toss them down on floor with his shoes.

Kissing down her milky throat, her rouge now completely _everywhere_ , spreading kisses down her _ample_ bosom, and her torso, but before he could reach her _most private zone_ , she flipped them over, pinning him on her bed.

,,Wh-''

,,-Shhhh,'' she pressed her palm on his mouth silencing him purposefully-and effectively !-while kissing down his bare chest, spreading hot, _open mouthed_ kisses lower, and lower until she reached the hem of his underpants.

,,Florence…'' he breathed, his head against his will falling in pillows, when she rubbed him again, and he already knew where she was _aiming to_.

,,You-d-n-nnn-'' only escaped him , when she drew him out of his underpants, and kissed his erected member, in the middle of the full length.

,,Shh, I'm okay with _this_ ,'' cooing him, Florence trailed her plump lips exploringly from his head to his tip, listening to his pleasure growl.

Kissing his tip, she grinned, hearing him gasp, her palm cupping his testes, as her other hand was brushing with her nails up his chest. She flicked his tip with her tongue teasingly.

She had never _done_ this. But she _wanted_ to. And also wanted to repay him his _pleasing_. Her lips wrapped around his tip, making him growl audibly _louder_ , and her tongue slowly slid down his length in her hot mouth as far as she let him.

,,G-G-God !''

She grinned at his sighs, and mingled growls, as she worked him in her mouth. He didn't taste bad…and it wasn't as bad as she ever pictured that. Actually, his shaft was very soft, meaning his skin, so smooth, and… _throbbing_ when she flicked her tongue on his tip again. Her hand stroking his testes, and giving them gentle squeeze.

She could feel how he melted from his previous _tense_ , when she kissed his prick first time. Now he was only time after time fisting her sheets, and how cute he looked when he did so. With loud growl, when she bobbed down with her head, taking him in, she could see his knuckles white, from squeezing her sheets, she could hear his _desperate_ groan, and then panting of ease, and again. Each time when she ran her tongue up from the bottom of his length to his tip, and very, very gently pressed her teeth there, and then eased-she heard every time the same ,,Flo-Ooo-oh-rence !''

Looking up, and gently stroking him, she was half satisfied, she tried it, and she knew now,she _will try again_ , and maybe often, but she was only _half_ satisfied….

,,Cum darling,'' she grinned naughtily, whispering to his stomach, stroking, and stroking and squeezing, and caressing ,,cum for me. For your Flori…cum love, let go-'' her lips were as much teasing his lower stomach as her words, and her hands. She dipped her head down to his lap once again, and when she flicked her tongue around his tip, sucking long, and soft , teasing, he couldn't take it.

,,I..G-ohhh-d !'' he panted through a growl of release when he came, his seed floating in Florence's mouth.

She grinned wider, _now_ happy and satisfied, sucking away all of his seed, swallowing that sweet taste of him with _her_ content groan.

,,Sor-''

,,-No !'' quickly stopping his apologies. ,,No, shh, it's okay-'' she kissed her way slowly, nicely back up to his muscles of his chest.

,,I know, perhaps you are used to _better_ , maybe not even from your marriage, but from _whores_ all around your travels-'' she had to admit to herself loud ,,-but for my _first time_ I don't think I was compl-mmm !''

Malcolm effectively silencing her with another heated kiss.

,,Perfect !'' he breathed after breaking the kiss, looking into her chocolate orbs, and petting her cheek. ,,And don't talk about whores from my travels…I don't want to think of _anybody else_ , when I finally found _you_ …I don't want to think of my _past_ , and I _don't_ want to be with anybody else, take it-or leave it Florence…but I want _you_ and only _you_ ,'' he finished his sentence, with kiss on her forehead.

These words melted her completely….he cares. He cares, and he loves her, and he meant that _proposal_ seriously, which was more than gratifying. She nuzzled to his chest, fighting back tears, covering the fact, he touched her heart, by distracting kisses, and brushing his body with her corseted front.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, with the little rest of _his_ taste, being brought back into her bedroom from her mind.

,,I love you,'' she breathed nuzzling to his neck, her palm teased him below her, before she guided him inside her.

,,Ohhh….'' Her moan a loud cry of pleasure, when she start riding him slowly.

,,God, Florence-'' his pants echoing through her bedroom.

Oh how long she was lying in this big, empty , and cold bed, alone, not hearing such beautiful symphony as man's growls, and pants, and sighs were…yes, of course her own were every time when she was desperate for pleasure…but it wasn't what she _really_ needed….

,,Ah –lo-love, ….mhhmm-Mal-oh !'' she was gasping each time he bucked his hips up, raising her, as she was still straddling him, his hands guiding her moves back and forth on him, or when she only grinded her hips hard against his.

,,Oh-fuck !''

She grinned hearing him, getting dirty again. How she loved that-

,,Yes –oh – _fuck_ –oh !'' panting between each moan, riding him faster, his hands gliding up her both sides, petting her through her corset, until he reached her ampleness in her cleavage, she grinned naughtily, stroking lightly with her fingertips only his chest.

,,Flo-Flori….damn –you're..so-uhh-good ! Don't stop-please !'' he begged desperately, writhing beneath her, when she moved on him harder, feeling his member throb inside her, which caused her several trembling whimpers out of her.

,,M-mmm…Ohh-Mmmmal-cohhh-ohh,'' her nails digging in his chest when he reached with one hand to their connected bodies and teased her clit with two of his fingers by cruelly slow circles. ,,FUCK !'' she let out one loud gasp, when he patted her clit, and his other hand gently squeezed her plump breast.

,,Yes ! Yes Flori-Oh ! That's right ! Ohhh-I love you,'' he growled , before he tugged her down by her writs, making her squeak from surprise, and kissing her hard.

,,Mmm !'' groaning to his mouth when he reached behind her and start untying her corset, she was shocked he was able to, since she was moving pretty fast on him, and was almost _there_.

But in not so long time, he clutched the lacing in one hand and tug it completely away, making corset freely fall on his chest, while she was kissing him hungrily, her tongue dancing with his, glazing his teeth, and teasing his own tongue.

He threw away her corset, harshly flipping their positions again, forcing Florence on her back with loud moan of hers.

,,Lo-loohhhve !''

,,Yes, moan for me-ohh –for _your_ Malcolm, please Flori- let it out !'' he encouraged, nearly pleading, thrusting inside her, using his full weight now to get deeper, making her whimper desperately beneath him.

,,M- _my_ Mal-Malcolm ?'' she parroted inquiringly, like she still could not believe, she had one man on her own.

,,Oh-nly, my dearest !'' he growled to her ample, bouncing breasts, kissing all over and repeating with each _hard_ thrust ,, –I love you –I love you –I love you !''

,,Huhhh-ohhh –d-dear God ! God ! Ohhh God !'' her moans now out of control, when he sucked on her rosy hard nipple, his hand kneaded her right breast and his other hand patted her clit again, and his perfectly hard cock was still continuing its smooth deliciously hard pace inside her.

Making her forgetting herself, and wriggle beneath him, her gasps and whimpers of no sensible words were telling him, she was nearly on her peak. He grinned to her breasts, kissing line back up to find her mouth, and swallowing gladly _her cry of her orgasm_ , when she arched beneath him, and her nails dug into his back, clutching him eagerly close to her naked sweaty body.

Hugging her waist and thrusting roughly twice, he growled above her loud ,,Florence –love !'' before he released too, collapsing on top of her, and burying his face to the crook of her pale neck.

,,Ohh-hhh-'' breathing harshly, rapidly, trying to catch her breath she wrapped her arms around his back, and stroked him, hungrily kissing all over his cheek, before he narrowed again and kissed her plump, eagerly waiting lips.

Those stars were swimming on the ceiling of her canopy bed again, and her ears deaf for few moments , making her grin even through her pants.

Malcolm pressed several soft kisses on her heaving mammaries, to ease himself, before he rolled off her to his back, but immediately scooting her to him by his arm around her side, and covering them with sheets.

Easing her breath, she eagerly followed his lead, and ran her leg around his waist, when he rightened himself in his underpants again. Staying on his back, he hadn't left…

He was lying still, breathing easily, and kissing her hair, his protective arm around her petting her shoulder, she nuzzled to his side, hugging his waist, and pillowing her head by his chest.

She felt happy now. Absolutely happy.

* * *

,, I haven't got man by my side in bed for long five years...'' she breathed to his chest. It was couple of minutes after their love making, and Malcolm was still cuddling with her.

,,Now you can't be serious,'' he grinned to her hair.

She looked up, resting her head on his exposed shoulder, finding his eyes ,,You don't believe me ?''

,,Wait you mean it seriously ? How ? You are….engaging woman, maybe the one most engaging I met in London !''

,,Well thank you for that…but I am serious. I haven't got the best… _inner life_ since I was young girl-''

,,-Then tell me, if you want, I can tell you then about me,'' he pleaded with his puppy ocean blue eyes.

Moment of hesitating, she smiled, pillowing her head again on his shoulder, and with loud sigh she nodded ,,Alright then…''

Swallowing and clearing her throat she started ,,I was always pretty _stubborn_ girl. And my parents wanted me to not study alienist. They wanted me to be in family business, which was foreign trade-''

,,-Really ?''

,,Mhmm. We lived near Devon, and my father was forcing me to marry his business partner, and I said 'No' …of course. He was like twice old as me, when I was eighteen , and he had funny moustache…and the only thing he could talk about was _seasoning_ …''

,,Poor conversation-''

,,Yes. Well…I didn't want to marry him, but my father insisted. And the day before wedding, I had my _first time_. And for long time my _last_ time as well. He was a tailor-'' Florence grinned. ,,I loved him my whole childhood, because their family lived right next to us-'' this was pretty familiar to Malcolm.

,,And he loved me…well I thought he loved me. But he only wanted my _flower_ to be honest…so I was young and silly, and he wasn't the most gentle or pleasant, and it wasn't how I dreamed about it, but I did it…of course wedding was canceled thank God, but my father never spoke to me since then, and probably never will. And my tailor…after he stole my flower, he moved in Paris with his fiancé,'' Florence sighed.

,,Poor you,'' Malcolm tried to sooth her.

,,Not poor me, thank God he moved away, fuck him, when he ignored me after that !'' Florence laughed, surprising Malcolm, but he was glad to hear her swear and be herself again.

,,My second time, was years later. We moved into New York, half year after _abortive wedding_. I had relationship for long seven years with captain of New York Shipping Company, who was only two years older than me, he was determined lover, and very pleasant, and nice. He was beautiful, and he loved me. And I loved him, but…''

Silence spread across the room.

,,But ?''

,,But he was chosen for expedition to North, and after less than year, the news about his _death_ hit me…I had to be strong that time, I was already thirty, and alienist, I had relationship only with my mother. And that year was very bad for death of my _loved ones._ In few years, I had a lot of patients already…one of them was my previous husband, Aaron Seward….I thought I was curing him, but he fell in love with me. And to fall in love with such case of mentally ill person has its _consequences-''_ Florence hardly swallowed.

,,The rest of the story I know…oh dear, I'm so sorry for you-'' Malcolm hugged her tighter, when she start sobbing.

,,N-no…you don't know the rest of the story…'' she weep, hardly swallowing, sniffing softly in his bare chest, he felt her cold tears on his skin.

,,You killed him, when he wanted to kill you-''

,,-Yes, bu-hh-but…the point is. The court send me away, a-hhh-and-''

,,-Here…'' Malcolm tried to sooth her, not knowing why she is suddenly so sad about it, when she was talking about it two night ago with no problem.

,,I'm so sorry for brining such topic…'' he waited for her to calm down, soothing her by whispering sweet words in her ear, and petting her back, clutching her as close as he could.

After she swallowed the rest of her sobs, she spoke with low voice.

 _,,I have a daughter…''_

Malcolm stiffened. He didn't know this fact, but-he had children too, it shouldn't surprise him…but he kept quiet as she continued.

,,My captain and I… _we_ ha d-daughter. Ohh-how beautiful she is. I gave birth to her few months after kno-knowing he died, and I had to take c-care of her hh-on my own, only my mother helped me. And w-we lacked nothing…we had each other. The-then came Aaron, a-hh-and I only hardly managed t-tohh protect my own daughter before him. A-hhh-and when court send me in Lon-London…. _they forbid me to take my daughter with me…._ '' Her voice nothing more than a whisper with her last few words.

,,No…'' Malcolm breathed.

He traveled away many times, to half avoid his family, he neglected his own children, meanwhile Florence had no other choice, when she wanted to take her daughter with her….

,,I-I hardly learned to _live_ without her…I haven't _seen_ her, haven't _heard_ of her, and haven't _read_ anything from her or my mother, in which keeping she was given, for tortuously long five years, since I am here…and tonight….''

,,Yes ?'' Malcolm asked slowly, hearing joy in Florence's voice.

,,Dorian Gray gave me letter from her, explaining, that he know my mother. I didn't understand how, but when I read the letter I understood. My mother arrived in London week ago, with my daughter, and she left family business, and strayed to Gardening. Gray met her in one of the green houses, which she bought, with Mister Ferdinand Lyle…my name come up and Gray talked with my mother for long time…and he promised he will tell me, maybe the best news he could….'' Florence was now crying happily, cuddling to Malcolm.

,,And that is ?'' he smiled at her.

,,My mother decided to stay in London, she managed to beg court for permission even for my daughter, and now. _The ban_ …is cancellous in here. I shall meet my little princess again-'' Florence broke off with happy tears, clutching to Malcolm desperately.

,,Love, I'm so proud of you-''

,,-Aren't you upset, I haven't told you, before you _proposed_?'' she sniffed.

,,I would not change my mind, not in the least !'' raising her chin with his fingers, and kissing her lovingly.

,,If you still want to marry me of course ?'' he chuckled, against her lips.

,,I want , I want Malcolm…but you have to promise to me…''

,,Yes ? Anything, my Florence…'' he breathed, eagerly waiting.

,,You won't travel anymore…I don't want to lose another _happiness_ in my life-'' she squeezed him tightly in her arms.

A loud chuckle pierced her ears ,,I won't I _promise_ …I neglected my family due long life travels, and look at me…I lost everything except Ethan…and you…I promise to God, I won't lose _you_ now !'' he kissed her lovingly.

She smiled in the kiss.

,,Will you meet her with me this afternoon in the park ?''

,,Your daughter ?''

,,Yes…'' she looked inquiringly, her chocolate orbs shinning.

,,Gladly my beloved,'' he kissed her again.

* * *

Sitting on a bench in Hyde Park, Florence was nervously tapping with her feet, watching the surface of small lake.

,,You said, twelve years old ?''

,,Mhmm.''

,,That means, they took her from you when she was only seven, that's cruel !''

,,It is…you don't know how I feel right now…as a mother-'' Florence sighed, her eyes still pinned on water level.

,,Everything will be alright,'' Malcolm smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm, clothed in white glove. ,,You look like an adorable angel,'' he sighed dreamily, looking at her.

,,This is _the only_ white dress I have !'' she swallowed.

,,And you look breathtaking ,you should wear it more often,'' Malcolm chuckled, but she was still tensed.

,,How do you think she will react ?''

,,I don't know-'' she whimpered. ,,As I said, we lacked nothing when we had each other, for seven years ! I loved her, she was my sun, my moon, my shinning star above in the night sky…and she loved me. I know… _when_ she loved me…'' Florence remembered on the lullaby she was singing long ago to her daughter. She needed distract herself, taking a deep breath.

,, When Somebody Loved Me,

Everything was beautiful…'' Florence sang, sighing.

,,Every Hour Spent together

Lives within my heart,'' she hardly swallowed squeezing her eyes, remembering her daughter's face.

,,And when she was sad,

I was there to dry her tears !'' she remembered.

,,And when she was happy,

So was I….When She Loved Me-'' that lump in her throat forming again, as she fought against her tears.

,, Through the summer

And the fall,

We had each other,

That was all….'' She smiled, yes, they lacked _nothing_.

,,Just she and I together,

Like it was meant to be…''

Malcolm petted her hand, supporting her, and listening carefully.

,, And when she was lonely,

I was there to comfort her !'' Florence nodded, squeezing her eyes again, tears falling down her cheeks ,,-And I knew that she loved me…''

Taking a deep breath ,,So the years went by,

I stayed the same….She began to drift away,

I was left alone…'' she cried now seriously, softly, Malcolm scooted her closer, hugging her.

,,Still, I waited for _the day_

When She'd say-''

 _,,-I will always love you….''_ Small, sweet voice sounded from behind.

Florence stiffened after twitch.

Her voice merely a whisper ,,Malcolm…please tell me you heard it too…that it wasn't in my head.''

,,It wasn't,'' Malcolm turned around as Florence did.

 _,,_ _Lonely and forgotten…''_ sweet voice echoed in their ear again.

,,Where is she, I can hear her, but I can't see her,'' Florence whimpered, standing slowly up.

,,How does she look ?''

Florence could hardly describe her now, in her twelve years, since she last saw her, when she was seven, but she could never forget her _back then_.

,,Long soft brown hair, tiny nose,'' Florence searched, walking across the grass, looking around.

 _,,Never thought she'd look my way…''_ sounded from wooden bower.

Florence harshly ran to bower, stumbling when she saw her.

,,And the most _adorable_ smile I have ever seen,'' tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes shinned, when Malcolm reached her, standing behind her.

Her lower lip start trembling in effort to find any words ,,D-Daisy ?''

Now Malcolm understood, why Florence always smelled those blue _daisies_ on marketplace…

,,Mama !'' girl cried, reached for her with her straightened hands.

Florence covered her mouth with her palm, running to her, kneeling and hugging her tightly, withal carefully to not strangle her _precious._

,,I missed you so much Mama !'' girl cried to her mother's chest.

,,Mama missed you too, Daisy, ohhh-my Daisy !'' sobbed harshly, kissing Daisy's hair many times.

,, She smiled at me and held me

Just like she used to do…'' Daisy finished, nuzzling to Mama.

Florence nodded, not letting her daughter, singing with her.

,, When Somebody Loved Me,

Everything was beautiful

Every Hour Spent together

Lives within my heart,'' Daisy looked up, finding Mama's eyes.

,,…..When She Loved Me….''

After clearing her throat again Florence breathed ,,You grew up !''

Daisy nodded and nuzzled to Florence's bosom again, muttering ,, _Promise_ you will never leave me again Mama !''

,,I promise !'' Florence cried, kissing Daisy.

Malcolm already greeted Florence's mother, as she stood out of bower.

,,Who is that, Mama ?'' Daisy asked with her voice, her chocolate brownies sparkled with happiness.

Florence looked over her shoulder, finding Malcolm, who was smiling, touched as well.

,,That is Sir Malcolm Murray-'' Florence smiled.

,,Good day Sir Malcolm Murray-'' Daisy parroted, smiling up at the man with small tears in her eyes.

,,-I…Daisy-'' Florence smiled at her little girl, putting her long soft brown tresses behind her ears, and stroking her cheek.

,,Yes Mama ?''

,, _This_ is our new _Papa_ ,'' Florence looked up at Malcolm.

,,Really ?'' Daisy cheered, never stopping smiling.

,,Of course I am young lady,'' he kneeled to them.

,,And will you teach me how to dance ?'' Daisy asked, making Florence laugh and Malcolm as well.

,,Anything, dear,'' he smiled, kissing Florence.

,,Come darling-'' after kiss she turned back to Daisy ,,-Let's go _home_.''


End file.
